


[HPSS] [DMSS] Look At Me

by Reticent_Wall



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, DMSS - Freeform, M/M, bottom!Snape, hpss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: HP系列存档





	1. [HPSS] Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利用神风无影伤害了德拉科的那一幕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 午休激情速码小段子。
> 
> HPSS和一咪咪（可以忽略的）DMSS，不知道为什么为什么越写越有点黑化……如果介意请避雷。
> 
> 时隔多年没想过会产……（不算粮吧），hp真是我入的第一个坑hhh 最近掉回来吃得好开心✓ 
> 
> 以上ok的话，就请——

  
  
  
  
  
他看着西弗勒斯冲进来，匆忙的脚步带起雾气和水滴，它们迟疑着落在他的斗篷上，他们的视线相互交错，划出一道喑哑却尖锐的摩擦声——哈利轻轻地抽了一口气，感到他的胸膛在一片一片僵裂，碎散，在呼吸之间半分半分地被风蚀。他感到自己死死地捉住另一双眼睛，将锈满苦痛的锚无措地扔下去——但怎么会呢？斯内普严厉地看了他一眼，仍然保有着他熟悉多年的浮动着的厌恶——可是却没有期望与痛恨。那双眼睛还沉在黑色的火焰里灼灼跳动，可他觉得自己目眩神迷——是的，看着我，就这样看着我，只有我。

他不知道自己的呼吸是不是如马尔福破碎的胸膛上一般迷乱，他管不了他了，他不在乎——或许他真的如西弗勒斯——如斯内普所说，是一个狂妄自大的格兰芬多。他听到马尔福的喘息卡在他喉咙里咯咯作响，被神风无影撕裂的胸膛上一道道血迹晕染出纹路，他想痛哭，又想大笑，狂怒将他的肋骨烧成飞灰，他一个字也吐不出来——只有那双黑眼睛，只要那双黑色的眼睛——可恶肮脏的老蝙蝠——斯内普——西弗勒斯——我恳求你——看着我——

他移开了目光。

哈利木然地站在原地。神风无影与魔力共鸣所留下的震颤还捏在他的手掌里，留下一股诡异而麻木的刺痛，他发现自己死盯着斯内普因为蹲下而被洇湿的长袍，马尔福紧紧地抓住斯内普的衣襟，咯吱作响的呼吸与斯内普平稳吟唱治疗咒的声音交错在一起，灰蓝色的眼睛反映着雾蒙蒙的光。

哈利感到一股奇怪的痛苦——他也为自己仍然能有所感受而惊异，他还以为那双黑洞洞的眼睛早就掏空了他的胸膛，连一点有温度的残灰都没有剩下。他想讽刺地大笑出声，格兰芬多最为痛恨的最邪恶狂躁的那种，以便让斯内普投掷来一个愤恨的眼光。他的心中没有一丝对马尔福的愧疚，他觉得失去那双眼睛的痛苦暗暗沉淀了下来，变成了漆黑而粘稠的嫉恨，牢固地缚在他的脊柱上，甚至让他有点发痒，整个人发着抖，他听到自己的牙根摩擦着，失去一切的愤怒在摩擦声中狠狠地撬开他的头骨。他听到马尔福的呼吸一点一点地平静下来，那双灰蓝的眼睛勾住斯内普面庞上的纹路，攫取了另一双黑夜的眼睛——我的，黑眼睛——哈利满怀恶意地想，他甚至感受到另一个神锋无影将要涌起的魔力在他的手掌和魔杖之间颤动着，他又用尽全力把它们摁了下去——不行——西弗勒斯——不——

他麻木地站在原地，绿色的眼睛透过灰蒙蒙的镜片，投向斯内普被雾气朦胧的线条——他感到一股奇异的撕裂感，一半的他在麻痹中灰飞烟灭，另一半被嫉妒灼烧融化，勉强灌进自己的骨头里。他想看着他，他也想——不——需要他，回望——无论那是恼怒愤恨亦或是畏惧，可是斯内普避开了他，一句话也没有。哈利觉得自己仿佛一座空心的雕塑，尴尬地伫立在这格格不入的场景中，片刻前骤然涌起烧碎他的怒火渐渐平息了下去，可是那股嫉恨还在，他甚至有半分庆幸，庆幸这股嫉恨仍支撑着他，他心里有一个声音想要跳出来，诱哄着他，也意图诱哄着——西弗勒斯，看着我，西弗勒斯——

他几乎想要走过去，把斯内普从马尔福身边掀开，掰开另一双颤动的手，夺回那黑色长袍被揉满褶皱的衣襟，把该死的马尔福留在原地，让他自己腐烂——然后将斯内普狠狠地压在厕所的隔板上，让他那双黑眼睛就这么看着自己，熊熊燃烧的黑色焰火，而不是空洞的玻璃珠子，对，就这么看着我，西弗勒斯——

他被那幻象钉在原地，脖颈和后脑僵作一片，动弹不得，每一个骨节都仿佛溢满锈蚀的螺丝钉，像马尔福抓紧斯内普的衣襟那样用力而僵硬。

这时那吟唱终于结束，锈蚀的血迹被埋回皮肉之下，斯内普轻轻喘了一口气，他看到黑色的眼睛终于和灰蓝色的相碰上，喀嗒一声，像锁链上的齿一般严丝合缝地扣合着。他感到身体里一阵涌起的绝望，呼啸着扑向他胸膛的背面。

斯内普望了马尔福一会，却轻轻地移开了目光。他依旧沉默着，却终于抬起头来，回望他——哈利感到希望和绝望一同冲刷着他，将他狠狠地拍击在礁石上，撕成碎片——对，就这样，西弗勒斯——看着我——

“波特先生。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 文中哈利说/想的是“I beg you.”和“Look at me.”  
大家应该都知道是谁为了谁在什么时候说的了……


	2. [HPSS] 神锋无影

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * 哈利对斯内普使用神锋无影的一幕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是系列文，只是小段子存档。

“除你武器！”

哈利站在原地，任凭嫉妒击穿颅骨，在他的耳朵里尖锐地嗡嗡作响。

肮脏、阴沉、偏心、满怀恶意的老蝙蝠——有谁会想要他呢——除了我——我想要他——要他——求求你——西弗勒斯——

一阵无声的意欲猛地掐住他的喉咙，他用力吞下一块冰凉而僵硬的呼吸，他的意识被剥离出去，他惊异地看到自己的手臂抬了起来，心脏如一块碎石在胸膛里哐哐乱撞。  
斯内普站在他对面，低着头，由始至终一般骄傲，由始至终一般屈辱。  
他石头般的心骤然碎裂——他曾以为自己无法再感到疼痛了。他勉强把四散的心捏了起来，感到一股向面前的人哀求的痛苦——考虑到他们如今的姿态实在是有些可笑——斯内普甚至都不打算抽出魔杖，他并不想要抵抗——哈利感到自己再也捧不住那颗心了，它们全都碎成了粉末。  
他感到一阵苦笑吊在自己面皮的肌肉上面，将讥嘲与酸涩通通埋下，可是他的脸颊却如石化一般半分未动。  
他诡异地发现斯内普的脸庞在视野中朦胧起来，就像是被泪水遮挡住，他看不见他的眼睛。

他听到自己说——

“神锋无影！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 连着两天摸两个小段子我真是233333 下班前的超激情摸鱼（）


	3. [HPSS] 浪声

  
这是他的生日宴会，伏地魔死后他属于自己的第一个生日——确实如此吗？他环顾四周，人们如浪潮般涌来，又在波涛间退去，一个个拥抱让他的臂膀僵硬，男孩子们砰砰拍打着他的脊背，他感到自己像是一张被用力拉开的旗幡，又像一面绷得紧紧的鼓，每个人的手掌落下去，一点儿也听不到自己的回音。女孩子们欢乐地尖叫着，像是要把战争的阴云猛地掀开。他好久没听过她们这样不顾一切地笑了，他感到自己的嘴角轻轻地松开，也流落出一点点在僵硬的笑容之下的快乐。他的脸颊上猝不及防地被女孩子们留下了些许唇印，他的视线里蒸腾的酒精味让罗恩对他挤眉弄眼的可恶样子模糊不清。  
  
霍格沃兹的礼堂穹顶上突然爆发出耀眼的光，太阳、星星和月亮一同落下来，韦斯莱家的双胞胎骑着扫帚将碎落的光芒撒向人群——简直比他们退学当日还要光辉耀眼，笑话店怕是得要用半个月补上库存啦。  
人群如浪潮东倒西歪，一时被光芒和礁石所破碎，但一时又凝聚起来，形成一个个欢呼的漩涡，将周围的每一个人都吞进去。  
哈利知道这不仅仅是他的生日宴会了，这也不再是他的生日宴会了——人们需要这个，战争的苦楚需要被忘记，那些喉咙里的呜咽早晚得吞下去，容许人们发出声音，让他们能勉强挤出一点儿笑声来——这是他的责任。  
  
可是他依然不知道自己在寻找什么，他的眼镜被焰火扑得灰蒙蒙的，整个人在过度的兴奋与酒气里打着颤，他发现自己握住酒杯的手指在悄悄发着抖，冰块与杯壁碰撞的声音被勉强听到，他急忙把酒杯放下，将手指藏到袖子里——可是他还在原地转着圈，绿色的眼睛掠过漩涡一般舞动的人群，他在找什么呢——哈利不知道，他顾不上那些挽留他的声音和指尖，它们如水流袭过他的身体，那么缠绵，却让他觉得难以忍受的寒冷——他需要一双如蜘蛛腿一般指节分明，微凉，苍白而纤长的手，上面散落着一些因魔药实验而留下的模糊的银白色伤痕，他想紧紧地握住它们，感受那些疤痕柔软的边缘，希望它们永远消失，又渴望将它们永远刻在自己的心跳上。他需要一个藉口，他需要另一个呼吸，一双锈满疤痕的黑色眼睛，他想轻轻地依靠上它们，又怕将它们惊飞一样畏怯。他只想低下头来踟蹰地亲吻，以表明自己心中曾经的满怀爱意酿成的苦痛，他将会被那存在所哽咽，一句话也说不出——而他什么也没有，因为他什么也没有——他只有他自己，他只能把自己，所有的、仅有的自己——献给它们，在心里哀祈着被对方接受。  
  
他在这意欲里摇摇晃晃，勉强依傍着自己的呼吸，像一个不尴不尬的笑话，却偏偏要托衬着旁人狂躁的笑声，作出一副无谓的模样，免得扫了众人的兴。他猛地回头，用力把视线掷向每个角落，在扫过每一片破碎的帷幕时感到自己被希望充盈胀满而碎裂，可是没有——他要找什么呢——什么都没有。  
  
他被那浪声惊醒，在礼堂黑洞洞的入口回望向那陡然迸发的光芒，几乎被刺瞎了双目，眼眶里的湿润酸涩让他狠狠阖上眼皮，感到那因此而起的骤然声浪也随之向他涌来，填满了他的耳朵与呼吸。  
他越过视野里浮动的阴影与光斑，迟缓地握上礼堂大门被磨得发亮的黄铜把手，被微凉的温度所抚平，他想着去医疗翼看看泰迪，庞弗雷夫人也该来喝一杯，他想着去半塌的天文塔上飞一圈，想想霍格沃兹的修补计划，他想去看看海格烧焦的小屋——他还想——不，不是地窖，不是——  
哈利转过身去，他的眼睛花了一点儿时间适应黑洞洞的走廊——没关系，他现在有的是时间。他的脚步声终于在那回廊深处响了起来，碰上被战争的痕迹锉得凹凸不平的墙壁，后方传来的又一波欢声笑语迟滞地击中他，哈利感觉到自己迟钝地忽略了它们——他把自己扔进那坍圮的黑夜之中。  
  
在这欢呼与喝彩的狂浪中，他轻轻地告诉自己——他不会来了。  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我最近怎么回事2333333 疯狂摸鱼，快乐无与伦比（（（  
我明明是个教授死忠，怎么一直在写哈利（）绝望（


	4. 灵魂伴侣

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [HPSS] 灵魂伴侣
> 
> Mpreg预警！生子！雷者请迅速闪避！
> 
> repeat！男性伴侣生子预警，不能接受的请不要看！
> 
> 最近真的是疯狂摸鱼……我好耻……
> 
> 狗血梗喷薄而出，救命（）
> 
> 可以接受的朋友再往下拉谢谢。

“可是，呃，灵魂伴侣——”  
哈利磕磕绊绊地开口。

“灵魂伴侣！” 斯内普紧跟着掐断他的话，咬牙切齿地把这几个字吐出来，就好像勉强压下喉咙里一场残酷的风暴，“并不是如人们所想的，多么浪漫迷人的东西——它所存在的前提，是两位绝对意义上具有强大魔力的巫师，还有可以超越个体意志、能托付命运的相互信任——牢不可破咒在此之上简直不值一提，我不期望你能理解——但是主流观点偏好那种虚无缥缈的解释，好像人类的感情有多坚固似的。不论是在魔法契约还是魔力共融方面，学术造诣或建树有多么伟大的巫师，或者圣芒戈黑魔法诅咒科最具经验的治疗师，还是认为巫师的婚姻契约与麻瓜的合同分毫无差的蠢货，居然都或多或少地认同这个狗屁观点——”

哈利畏缩了一下，后知后觉地感受到自己在瑟瑟发抖，不知道是什么原因——

“爱。”斯内普恶狠狠地把这个字在齿根磨碎，他的黑眼睛里暴涨的满腹怒意把哈利陡然淹没。  
哈利看着他紧皱的眉头，觉得在他的眼睛里看到了自己。这认知一锤击中了他，他感到后脑一片眩晕。

“正如你最敬爱的，整天呼喊着什么爱的狗屁力量的邓布利多脑子里塞满的蟑螂堆一样，他们也认为这个——因素——”斯内普好像一下子卸下力去，他猛地扭开头，肩膀似乎顿时变得单薄了许多。

哈利恨不得马上冲上去抱住他，他突然看不到他的眼睛了。哈利这才发现，无论他多么愤怒，那眼睛里半分半毫的恶意都没有，没有。

“是拥有灵魂伴侣的必要先决条件——虽然我不这么认为。”  
他干巴巴地补上，如同被人抽去了整条脊梁骨。

哈利在自己反应过来之前就已经抱着他了，他轻轻抚摸着他的脊背，按揉着他因为长时间站立在坩埚旁边而略显僵硬的腰。

他看向斯内普，对方显然不打算让他提问，尽管他脸上的疑惑实在不能更明显了。

“没有人能真正定义灵魂伴侣 。”斯内普精疲力竭地说，“目前已知的也就这么多，我……你不需要将过度浪漫的幻想浪费在这上面……不，什么也别想。”  
哈利张了张嘴，感到自己的声音被掐死在喉咙里。

斯内普没有理他，依旧避开他的视线，自顾自地说了下去：“但就那些有幸寻找到了灵魂伴侣的人说——”他充满鄙夷地喷着气，“‘当你遇到时你就知道了。’”显然对这种朦胧到极致的说法不屑一顾。

“所以即便没有已知者提供的各种极具个人色彩的，‘经验’。我们也依然可以知道……”他无力地摇了摇头，整个人像是倒塌在哈利怀里，哈利把他往自己的胸膛上按得更紧了。

“是魔法本身认同了他们。”

他像是极度羞愧一般转开脸，如同一只猫一样在哈利怀里狂暴地挣扎起来，可是哈利立刻没了动作，眼睛一眨不眨地盯紧他，着迷一般钩在他满脸的绝望上，只有一双手臂在斯内普的身体上越缠越紧。

“……波特！”

“……”

“……”

“………………西弗？”

“……”斯内普痛苦地叹了一口气，显然准备放弃再徒劳无功地对这个昵称发表什么意见，比如说，不接受——“放开我！”

“可，可是——西弗——”  
哈利晕晕乎乎地开口，他是真的要随时晕倒了。  
“你怀孕了。”

哈利绝对没想过他口齿不清的这几个字简直如同音爆弹一般在他们之间投下，却只余下绝对无声的真空。

他又重新开始抚摸斯内普再度变得更为僵硬的躯体，小心翼翼，像抚摸一只即将高飞的蝴蝶的振翅——但是他绝对不会放手。

“我们得去找找庞弗雷夫人。”  
哈利轻声哄道，斯内普还是像一块冬夜的木头一样冷硬，一言不发。

他感到自己身体里倒灌的眩晕感终于没过了眼睛，可还是抱着西弗勒斯那一片肩膀，轻轻地晃了晃他，像是哄一个孩子。

他凑上去，把他们贴合得严丝合缝的身体压得更紧，埋进西弗勒斯的颈窝里，把唇印在他的肩膀上，小心翼翼地不让眼镜架硌到他。  
斯内普在这卑微的姿态下放松了一点点，只有一点点。

“可是在此之前，”哈利哀求道，知道他的西弗终究会听他的话的，“可以让我摸摸它吗？”

******

他在西弗勒斯自暴自弃地投进他的怀抱时宣告胜利，他激动地往他的侧颈上印了一个吻，可是姿态没有分毫改变。

“我爱你，求你啦。”


	5. 相片

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary： 西弗勒斯的影像只会在阴影中出现。

一片死气沉沉的阴影。

“西弗勒斯。” 

哈利·波特静静地想着，这一个名字无声地滚过他的舌尖，在脑海焦黑的边缘碰出一丝飞灰，又沉默了下去。

他坐在蜘蛛尾巷的那个破烂房子里，这房间里有过的男人凶恶的诅咒、女人凄厉的尖叫、孩童碎裂的呼吸，都一一如时日般破碎销尽，留下如阴影一般喑哑粗砺的缄默。

哈利蜷缩在那个随便动一动就会吱呀作响的摇椅上面。它的前一任主人显然早已不胜其烦，但只以持久而繁复的无声咒替代了简单的修复如初，看来是早已接受了它残缺的现实。

他的绿眼睛在没有一丝光的房间里蒙蒙亮着，但是也一样的昏暗——这房间与前任主人在时的唯一不同之处，即是摆满了他的相片——但是他的身影绝不会在光中出现，好似那留下的半分影子亦是如此的不情不愿，哈利悄悄掀起眼皮，在黑暗中捉到一个相框里的背影。

他的画框是空的，有一股焦灼的油墨的味道——可是没有一道痕迹，没有一爿暗影，没有一分颜色——没有，什么也没有，没有劫掠者紧握在手的一缕记忆，亦无所有者应得的一念灵魂——满溢的空洞与消逝的笔触撕碎了这被生硬框住的画布，伙同救世主一起将那灵魂的呓语从霍格沃兹校长室的冥想盆中劫盗而去，永远留在蜘蛛尾巷的暗影里。

那画框一直是空的，就好似一个曾经为自己苦苦哀求的灵魂，因着他人的遗弃，最终亦放弃了自己的魂魄，未曾余给自身、给一个悔过的活人半分回望的机会——可是相片不一样，它们没有灵魂，没有言语，就如同一段无声的记忆，在唇齿的反复中仍未见沉默，从光影中开始，至夜色中现形，一旦错手曝光于明亮之中，亦预示着绝对的终结——就像他一样——就像麻瓜的相片一样。

哈利回想起自己与洛哈特的合影，相框里的自己紧紧握住那边框挣扎着，仿佛不愿出现在任何人面前。每当他不经意间回看到那张照片时，他总能尝到同样的窘迫，使他在含糊中混着唾沫咽下喉咙里能冒出来的任何言辞，稀里糊涂含含混混地把这一页揭过去。

可是他的照片不一样，哈利明白他当然是不愿意看着他的，他为什么要看着一个夺去自己最后半抹灵魂的人呢——哈利曾在无数的明亮的光晕里捕捉到空洞的残余，像一道暗色的金飞贼，毫无保留地令他感到挫败。

如今他只能看着自己的影像蜷缩在相框的一角，望着另一个方向的一片黑色的衣角。画像中的波特甚至有些不明所以的畏怯，他仿佛被那一角拖拽住喉咙，却又强迫着自己不要朝那个角度望去，好似他在抵御灵魂最深处的诱惑，无声无息亦无始无终。

但哈利总能在阴影中发现另一个模糊的身形，宛如在着暗暗暮色中他亦饶恕了自己——只有在黑暗中，只能在黑暗中——于是他，他们，便一同栖身于其中——哈利后知后觉地感到一股踟蹰的痛苦混着虚假的快乐，它们亦如这阴影一般浑浊着击中他，顾不上一具行尸走肉的痴苦——

在这绝对的沉默中好像能听到一个人眨眼的声音，这破烂的歪楼里连老鼠和蜘蛛也不见半只，只有一道嘶哑的声音这陈年的积灰中滚过，它过于含糊，又过于喑哑，像踩住一块不管不顾的叹息，又砸着一抹小心翼翼的沉沉死气，好像有二十年，又好像有过四十年，好像有二十岁，又好像有过四十岁，好像有一个灵魂，又好像有过两个灵魂——最终什么也没有。

“荧光闪烁。”

他们——他——又孤身一人——一同——回到了阴影里。


	6. [HPSS] 炼狱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kiss.

他承认他一瞬间内感到了些许眩晕，但不是因为波特的亲吻——绝对不是。

只是因为波特的手掌正好压在他的颈动脉上，刻着掌纹的烙铁刺穿他的脖颈，将滞留的血液都燎干，嵌在血管和五指的缝隙里。他感到波特的心跳从那指尖的触感中强硬地压进他的头骨，向自己的颅内吹进一股滚烫而湿润的雾，一切朦胧难明，却如一场刻骨的折磨，在他的脊椎里磨锉着骨髓。

波特的嘴唇上荡着半缕百合花瓣凋零时生冷刺鼻的味道，但是依然柔软而温暖，像是果断地将娇艳的过往一手挥开。他想起分离水仙根时自顾自砸在操作台上的花瓣，可是他偏要留下遗憾的根，将它们风干、磨碎、碾粉，配上艾草——他在波特嘴唇上尝到如出一辙的，生死水的味道。

波特的手指轻轻挂在他的发绺和耳垂上，他任凭自己被那针刺一般的麻木一股股撕裂，再被颤抖所打碎。它们在他的皮肤上滑动着，居然如此温柔，几乎如情人一般珍惜着拈住他的皮肉。他从未放任自己，但却看到一具枯瘦的躯体被残缺的灵魂哽住，无法呼吸。

不——不行——我绝不允许——

他猛地把波特推开，感到喉咙里有一个风箱在呼哧鸣响，泪水从呜咽中蒙住他的眼睛，狠狠地摇晃着他的头脑，撞出一片眩晕的凹槽，一双绿色的眼睛在他身体里打着摆，模糊不清。

他看到波特张了张嘴，又突然把所有声音都咬了回去。他感到自己仿佛被一株哭叫的曼德拉草割破咽喉，只等着被嶙峋几条肋骨勒死，绞吊，曝尸荒野。

他大力甩过头，趁那心脏被烈日风干之前将它藏回大脑封闭术的高墙后。他逼着自己颤颤巍巍地抽起一口气，那心脏还要涌到他喉眼里，他把它硬生生摁下去，淹死，掐碎——他猛然回神，那泪水仍在眼眶里灼烧着。

那呼吸还没凉透。他没有回头。

他逼着自己走开了。


	7. [HPSS] 无言以告

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：时过境迁，西弗勒斯以为自己依旧无言以告。
> 
> Warning: Mpreg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 男性伴侣生子警告⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> 请能接受的朋友再往下拉谢谢。
> 
> 速摸小短警告⚠️
> 
> ***********
> 
> 私设：  
龙凤胎；（其实名字我觉得已经很明显了但是还是说一下吧……）  
男孩子叫埃利奥特Elliott，名自西弗勒斯·斯内普的母亲Eileen艾琳；  
女孩子叫莉莲Lillian，名自Lily莉莉；  
（划掉）单亲妈妈（划掉）  
单亲（？）爸爸西弗勒斯预警。

“是这样吗？！还是说就是这样？！难道你又要告诉我说一切只能这样——唯有如此——在这么多年——我们俩都经过了这么多、这么多年之后——”  
哈利·波特站在三米之外朝他大声咆哮着，愤怒的头发依旧凌乱着，像一丛烧在他灵魂上的火，底下有一双翠绿的眼睛在腥红的眼眶里浊成墨色。那声音嘶哑而狂躁地晃荡着，强撑着摇摇欲坠的影子，泪水从他喉咙里冒了出来，他抽起一道哽咽，又把它硬生生咽回喉骨后面，一道绝望烧穿了他的呼吸。  
一个可怜的人啜泣了一声，凭依着他的血肉，可那灵魂早已倒塌了下去。  
  
  
西弗勒斯沉默地望着他，一言不发，心里有一道掩饰在焦灰之下，依然血肉模糊的伤疤。他的肉体与灵魂仿佛被分割两半，随时准备着支离破碎，可他却发现自己漠然置之，反倒在时过境迁，物是人非之后，仍惊异于其挥起的一抔窒息闷痛。  
  
  
“回答我……”  
对面的男人在浑浊的眼泪里挣扎着，绿色的眼睛里依旧闪着深藏多年之后灰蒙蒙的感情。可是他仿佛再也说不出话来了，他眼睛里的情感将他轰然压碎，一个人又可不可以再死去一次呢？  
斯内普不敢看他的眼睛。  
  
  
哈利不敢闭上眼睛，他舍不得眼前的景象消失半刻，他感到泪水从眼镜后茫然而迟缓地坠下来，却沉重地冲刷着他颊边的尘土，把它们一同变得愈加累赘，压垮了他面上的肌肉，他感到自己的面庞在迟滞麻木中刺痛着，大脑和呼吸里躺着一爿灰烬，还有一双漆黑的眼睛。  
他又想到那两个孩子，一个男孩，一个女孩——一对龙凤胎。他们有着跟他一样凌乱的头发，却被严丝不苟地梳整齐，丝毫不管转瞬之后又要变得张狂不堪的事实——他感到自己在纯然的痛苦中冒出一个微笑，真是稀奇，他居然还活着，没有被自己撕成两瓣——  
还有跟他一样的绿眼睛，翠绿的眼睛望着他们的父亲——父亲们——他能看见西弗勒斯在他们俩的灵魂里闪着光，一具枯瘦的身躯和一颗怦怦跳动的心，支撑着他们的全部，就如他的灵魂、他的存在，这么多年以来支撑着他一样。  
  
  
“埃利奥特（Elliott）和莉莲（Lillian），是吗。”  
哈利轻轻地说道，语气里没有一丝疑问，几乎是在悄无声息地自言自语。  
  
  
斯内普逼迫着自己呼吸，可是他仍然没有发出声音。  
他知道自己太过鲁莽，居然在一切发生了之后仍抱有希望，埃利奥特（Elliott）与艾琳（Eileen），莉莲（Lillian）与莉莉（Lily），还能更明显吗？  
可是他控制不住自己。他们之中没有一个人拥有波特的名字。可是他们身上全是他的印记，日复一日，他能在他们的眼睛里看到一样的爱，火热而赤裸，他知道终有一日，他们会将自己的心脏和灵魂掏出来给他，就像他一样，就像他一样。  
  
  
“为什么呢，为什么，西弗勒斯。”  
哈利·波特仍在悄声低语，斯内普暗自疑心他已经疯了。可是有一座风箱在他喉咙里呼哧作响，透支着他属于自己的那一片灵魂——斯内普像突然被重锤击中，他陡然颤栗起来，他害怕了。  
  
  
可是他依旧不敢看那一双眼睛，与他的孩子们如出一辙的绿色眼睛，里面是夜幕之下与风暴云雨一同哭号挣扎的海洋，墨绿的海浪将他重重砸在礁石上，灰白的泡沫却要他的魂魄横死。  
那绿色的眼睛掂量着他的血肉，像是要在朦胧皮骨下挖凿出一个真正的他。  
  
  
可是他不允许，不行，他说不行，我不允许，波特——他想到了真相的残酷，又有谁敢说谎言是真正残酷的呢？  
他挟持着自己的呼吸，逼迫那块僵硬的颈椎抬起来，不顾一切地将自己撞向那双眼睛。  
  
  
“是啊，你走了，离开了。”  
他冷冷地微笑着，针刺般的麻木代替泪水从他干枯的面庞上滚过，他黑洞洞的眼睛里挂不上一丝笑意。  
它们被绝对不会落下的眼泪填满了。  
“所以我猜他们必须得忍受我了。”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***
> 
> 以免误解，我还是申明一下，这是一个悲伤（狗血）的故事，但是他们没有任何一方有错，没有对错。
> 
> 只有爱。
> 
> Always.
> 
> 后记：  
其实我觉得（没出场的）孩子们的名字应该要既明显又隐晦，就是属于那种有心人可以看出来，但是直接用的话也似乎可以，半遮半掩中有一颗心，你会看见，也有可能会随时错失，这种感觉……但是教授肯定是明白的，该知晓的人也会明白，可是他绝对不会违背自己的本心……大概这样，我不知道我说明白了没有_(:зゝ∠)_  
我觉得即便是要铭记，或者以何人来命名，他也不会直接用同样的名字的，他们该有自己的一颗心，他也会给他们他的一颗心，他既活在阴影中，又从来不会看不明白，就是如此的无言以告。  
他就是既看着过去又看着现在的那种人，可是不敢看着未来，或许是不该有未来的，可是未来是必然存在的。  
就是一个速摸段子我为什么要想这么多……emmmmm……_(:зゝ∠)_  
其实我私心觉得这是一定会HE的啦，虽然……脑补一下吧hhh（）说不定有以后呢（）


	8. 无言以告 续一

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前篇：《无言以对》  
一个不知所云啥都没写的续（段子）

他抬起头来，冷漠的脸上灌着一股空洞，使得那微笑的痕迹被冰霜的裂痕层层僵化，他的眼睛里有一道冷冽的怨恨，一对黑眼珠在泪水的托载上颤抖着滑动，那双被时日所干枯的眼睛闪动起来，拖拽着他的心脏与喉骨。

他感到自己面上堆砌的笑意也坍作齑粉，紧闭的嘴唇之间，一根呆滞的舌头含着一口勃勃跳动的喘息，牙齿却打着颤，像是要把自己的肋骨通通磕碎，把那颗勉强灌斥了血肉和灵魂的心取给他。

西弗勒斯猛地转开了头，就像被人突然甩了一巴掌，又像无法忍受他和这惨痛的现实。哈利，不，波特的影像仍在他的眼睛里，为眼泪所包裹。他迟缓着，磕磕绊绊地吐出一口浊气，直起了脊背——这时他才发现自己不知何时早已深深佝偻下去——他快步向前走去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *上篇最后一句：“So I guess they would have to bear with me.”
> 
> 灵魂拷问：我为什么总是写这种不顾一切想要逃避现实的结局……（痛苦挠头）  
可能是因为我心里一直觉得逃避可耻但有用吧（。  
也可能是因为这两天都在读原著……斯内普是其实是一个最有资格逃避现实的人了……可是……  
他是我所见过最勇敢的人了（大哭
> 
> 小声：我心里明明笃定了HE为啥一下（摸）笔（鱼）就是无可避免地滑向……emmmmm……


	9. [HPSS] 心满意足

地窖的壁炉难得地亮着，哈利把头从西弗勒斯的脊背上抬起来，手臂仍然缠着那一把枯瘦的骨头，好像被硌得生疼是一件很愉快的事情，斯内普厚重的黑袍子被他轻柔的抚弄撩得乱糟糟的，可是他好像早已放弃了对一个波特说些什么规则（“好像他会听似的。”他在自己眼睛后面不耐烦地摇摇手指），任凭那些温暖的手指顺着衣料的接缝滑过他的皮肤，把整个自己囫囵扔进对魔药月刊的批注工作里头。  
哈利在他的脊背后面蹭动着，像一只快乐得茫然的狗，呼噜一声埋进那堆着油腻而柔软的头发的肩窝里，他绿莹莹的眼睛顺着炉火一闪一闪地亮着，一双手臂像是要将西弗勒斯按到自己的肋骨里边去。  
他紧紧地盯着他，像是守护恶龙的骑士，啊呀，我该是守护王子的恶龙才对，还要有格兰芬多吉祥物狮子般的鬆毛，还有一双对待入侵者恶狠狠的可怕的绿色眼睛，就像蛇怪一样，把他们全都变成石像——就像美杜莎一样，可是西弗勒斯已经有一个了——这可怎么办——他没来由地陷入了深深的焦虑之中。

“……波特！”  
斯内普忍无可忍地叫了一声，差点把手肘戳进他胃里。哈利猛然回神，顺着壁炉的光芒对着他默默眨了眨眼睛——倒不是说他知道西弗勒斯从来都没办法忍受（这是非常……呃，斯内普的说法）这个，但是现在的他太快乐了，一阵全然的满足令他头晕目眩，实在是没有办法在脑子里的一团浆糊（“芨芨草。”西弗勒斯批注）中挖出点什么来。

“……”  
斯内普叹了口气，张了张嘴，又放弃般地闭上了，任凭哈利把他团进自己怀抱的血肉里，还把一条大腿示威似的横在他身上。  
他低低哼了一声，在心里说服自己不要跟一个神志不清的格兰芬多计较，拒绝承认哈利那仿佛要将他每一丝皮肤和每一块骨头埋进指头里的抚摸让他觉得很舒服，波特的呼吸吹拂在他的脉搏上，迫使他不可避免地感到昏昏欲睡。波特的手像是穿过厚重的黑袍子一般，将缠绵的抚弄印在他皮肤上，一双嘴唇含住他肩窝里一块皮肉，他敢说波特肯定在想着要怎么把他的脉搏一口吞下去（“看呀，看呀，纳吉尼都没能做到的事，我们大难不死的男孩——”西弗勒斯在他心里叫着），可是他还是猜错了，波特大概在想着怎么把他整个吞下去，嚼都不带嚼的（“也不怕这一把骨头硌到牙！”西弗勒斯满怀讥讽——“祝您贪多嚼不烂！”）。可是他也没法控制自己的心跳越来越快，砰砰拍打着他薄薄的胸膛，好像非要从他胸口跳出来，自个儿跑到波特那去似的。  
哈利还沉浸在恶龙的美梦里，我要匈牙利树蜂的鳞片——西弗勒斯该有一条灰鼠毛的披肩，像个王子（Prince）一样，我的混血王子——我的——我的——他为这想法无声傻笑起来，被那股心满意足灌得晕晕乎乎的，像个西弗勒斯平时痛斥他一般的傻子。  
他们俩的脚踝贴在一起，他把脚背垫在西弗勒斯那冷冰冰的脚掌下面，想着将他一点点暖起来，完全没有注意到壁炉里的火因为他的想法而烧得更旺了。  
他悄悄抬起头来看斯内普，他的爱人仍然保持着阅读魔药月刊的姿势，可是那根羽毛笔倒塌在他的指间，他的眼皮轻轻合上了。无杖魔法将羽毛笔和杂志轻轻地抽出来，它们安静地在西弗勒斯的书桌上抖了抖，把自己摆整齐（这样他明天看到后还能继续，哈利想，而且不会对我发脾气——），让他爱人的头颅掉进自己的怀抱里。

我是一只守护王子的恶龙！哈利在脑子里称心满意地高声嚎叫，要是西弗勒斯知道肯定会说他确实离这状态不远了——他终于被这满心满意的愉悦蛊惑得神志不清，踩着西弗勒斯的脚印进入了梦的领地——倒不是说他连他的灵魂也要紧紧抓牢，当然不会是这样，当然了。


	10. Down to Hell 坠堕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西弗勒斯为淫欲之咒所累多年，只此一次，他允许自己念出了她的名字——而哈利安慰了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告⚠️  
跟随原著设定，因此存在不可忽略的斯莉单向感情，但本文里的一切都是为了HPSS。
> 
> 本章有NC17内容，但不是一篇pwp（实际上什么也不是（（（）

西弗勒斯把那根假阳具推进自己的身体里，冰凉的润滑剂沿着血肉滚入深处，他压住下腹沿着脊柱传来的一阵颤抖，感觉到自己的双手发着抖，腿骨在薄薄的皮肉里攀附着逐渐凉透的血液。他感到疼痛的悲哀与悲哀的疼痛，像一方棱角磨平的冰，生硬僵冷地存在于他的下腹中。经历了如此多次后仍令他不能自已地存下一滴稀薄的眼泪，酸胀而麻木。他从来都以为自己将会是一个不仁之人，可他偏偏还要抱着一颗血肉之心，那胀痛滑过他的欲望，激起一道充满愧怍的喘息，另一声哭叫被隐隐埋在下面，在眼皮后面不安地滚动着。他本以为在日复一日的苟且偷生之中他会逐渐忘记她，可是那光芒仍印在他逐渐腐朽的身躯上，戳刺着他的瞳孔，还要唾弃他的欲望。

他没有动，深深地垂下了头，被那凸起的脊骨压死，那根假阳具仍在他身体里充满鄙夷地僵持着，像一块石头顶住他跌堕的命运——他感到自己被一股在身体里沉淀多年的自我厌弃灌满。他的手腕缓慢地动了起来，仍被埋没于湿冷的药剂之中，他的手指几乎抓不住那个——工具——他咬牙切齿地想着，可是又突然想起她——他什么时候不在想她呢？他灵魂的印记里是一道被玷污的日光，可在他记忆中的阴郁里，那日光仍在，纵使云与雨一般缄默，她也仍然在那儿。

他呛咳着发起抖来，几乎无法承受下一次移动，它和黑魔王一样嘲弄着他，他还记得他那嘶哑的哀求，他匍匐在马尔福庄园如血般鲜红的地毯上，光是看着它们，他已经承受不住眼皮里的刺痛，这不是她的颜色，不该是她的颜色。他畏缩着，却又破碎地恳求着那个怪物，他害死了她，他明知道黑魔王不会喜欢他卑劣的这一面，可他实在顾不上自己的尊严，顾不上他曾经以为耗尽生命也要保有的东西——主人，她无关紧要——邓布利多——他保证过，他承诺过他会救她的，会救他们——  
他再也承受不住了，时隔多年，在湿冷的地窖中，因自己的欲望而失声。他摔进充满潮气的被褥里，被牙齿磨碎的呜咽在枕头和胸膛间抖动着，把他的肋骨通通咬碎，他跟他应如的一般赤裸，那冰凉的欲求捶打着他的胯骨，可他顾不上它们了，那布满他面庞的眼泪织成了绞刑后悬尸的网，将他车裂。他不敢以自己污染她，可她又有何时不曾存在于他的生命中，注定了那眼眶干涸的结局。

他想起黑魔王破碎的袍角，一声喑哑的诅咒在讥嘲上轻巧地浮动着，他的脊骨被引自凤凰尾羽中的冰冷魔力寸寸打碎，他的魂魄在血肉里翻滚着，任凭她在他脑子里面目模糊，可他的身躯却不敢有丝毫移动。  
黑魔王迫使他用这淫欲玷污她，年复一年，永无解脱。他记起那轻柔的如蛇语般的质问：“你爱她吗，西弗勒斯？”  
可他太过害怕了，不知道这爱会给她带来怎样的结局——我该如何爱她呢？我将永远——只要她能活下来——只要他能活下去——我可以爱，也可以不爱——  
他不知如何言说第一次听到波特蛇语时的惶恐，他仿佛陡然被自己的欲求吊起，被再次降临的满腔惧意轰然打倒。一个他以为自己已经哆嗦着趴伏在地上，求波特饶他的母亲一命；另一个他仍如僵尸般行进着，恐吓着学生们离开教室，任凭那淫欲之咒磨锉他的骨髓，将一具蒙上皮肉的枯骨丢弃锁在魔药教室的储藏柜里。

自那以后他几乎不敢再看波特的眼睛了，可波特却经常诡异而安静地凝视他，绿色的眼睛仿佛要安抚一个未眠的鬼魂一般沉沉压在他身上，如同他也曾在昏暗无人的魔药教室中见过一个在性欲中哀嚎的幽灵。  
他竭尽全力投去厌恶的一瞥，在心里低声咒骂着因为一个孩子的注视而畏怯的自己。

他咽下喉咙里的一丝腥气，那回忆太过安静了，每当他看向波特的眼睛，他都能看见一个早已死去的自己——可是那凝视如此沉默，没有一丝情感，没有一方投射，只有他自己，好像最不堪的一切都只是一个倒影，仿佛波特已经将他灵魂最深处的线条捋尽，仿佛这个在欲求中因为他的母亲而痛苦的他仍不比其他人污秽半分。

他的——他不敢用爱情沾染她，尤其是在他——之后——可是波特居然就这样闯进他脑子里来了，他不知道波特看见了什么，其中有没有一个在悲痛中把她的名字含在舌尖的他，亦或者是另一个在地窖中哭嚎翻滚的他。  
他猛然抬起头，那朵百合花在他的床头柜上静默着，与这卑劣的灵魂格格不入——可他饱受诱惑，他无法制止自己从霍格莫德将它带回来，波特的绿眼睛在巷口一闪而过，他顾不及施舍他半分注意，他一直饱受诱惑——他嘶哑地笑了起来，偏偏要注意到干枯的泪水早已在他面庞上结成一块面具，他又像一个死人了。  
多么可笑啊，在他自以为是地失去她之后，他痛哭过。可是在他真正意识到他从未拥有过她，却连乞怜的痕迹都要被抹去时，他再也未能支撑起泪腺的重量。那如今又是从何而起，邓布利多在蜂蜜色的茶水后耻笑他，连他也想笑话那个仍然异想天开的自己。  
他何时对那男孩满怀同情了呢。

“莉莉。”  
第一次，他纵容自己在啜泣中哀求她，她的名字在他喉咙的喘息中几乎模糊不清，可是他却被那股属于自己的呼吸悚然惊异。他像一块朽木般被这情感所劫持，他的骨头在一双绿色的眼睛中为沙尘所打磨，逐渐销蚀，他只想任由自己在这被褥与枕头的腥潮地狱中窒息而死，却偏偏还有一双翠绿的眼睛。

“西弗勒斯。”  
他听见波特的声音在地窖中回响起来，好像他一直在这儿，陪着他年复一年，日复一日，又好像突然从隐身衣下钻出来似的。  
“别……”  
那声呼唤里毫无感情的波特像是突然被人推开了，温暖的手指倚靠在他裸露的脊背上，像是一个怀抱将近未尽，可后面的话被他吞回舌根，西弗勒斯感到那双绿色的眼睛缀着忧虑，沉甸甸地布在他的肩胛骨上。  
“我会陪着你的。”  
波特的衣袍轻柔地坠下来，在黑暗中堪堪覆住他的身体，一声叹息拂在他的心跳上，他不敢回头。

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我本来想写的一个梗：  
西弗勒斯为了莉莉身受淫欲之咒多年，哈利常在隐身衣下看着他，因为摄神取念而知道他心里想的那个人是谁，但只此一次，他想着她，哭了出来——哈利安慰了他。
> 
> 结果变成了想开车拼命侧翻最后把自己翻到沟里翻下悬崖的惨痛局面……  
告辞.jpg


	11. 骨化形销

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta!哈利/Alpha!西弗勒斯

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
他将那药剂一饮而尽。  
  
  
独角兽的角粉，黑湖边的暗苔，月圆之夜星晖拂过的泉流，情人的眼泪……  
他的眼睛沉默着滑过排成一列的药剂瓶上的标签，在最后一个上停下来。多么讽刺啊，他想，这些符合格兰芬多对于“美好”定义的东西，将带来如此狠厉的事实。它们所饱含的纯洁或许毫无气息，却亦将坦然无惧地将情人间的标记一并抹消——并非如抹去后颈的疤痕，滤去流遍心房的血液中的信息素一般轻而易举，而是要销磨灵魂的欲求，腐蚀伴侣的刻印，污染分享呼吸的记忆——全然的黑魔法，不是吗。它的配方在他的脑海边沾了沾茫然的砂土，已经令他疼痛得如同骨化形销。  
或许也不那么纯洁。他冷淡地笑了，眼睛里有一道自嘲般的悲悯——情人的眼泪，他的眼泪。  
  
  
他们一起看向黑湖底的月亮。  
他被那欲求灼烧得神志不清，身上全是半冷半热的汗，他像一个抖动的破烂麻袋，全部骨头在他身体里四处倒坍，碰着他的心脏和喘息，哗啦作响。  
波特趴在他脊背上，用亲吻将他的气味挑在鼻尖，在狂浪般的动作中把自己的唇舌埋进他的喉咙，他简直受不了波特那种神志不清的傻笑，偏偏还要呓语连篇，把一些稀薄而模糊的字眼填在他们的嘴唇上，什么“爱”呀，什么“永远”和什么“死亡”——他扭动着想要逃离这个绿眼睛的地狱，却又被波特狂乱的抚摸重重压回原地。  
“哈利……”他喊着，在一口喘息上精疲力竭，“哈利……”  
他被这个名字杀死，又被这个名字复活，被它拼合修复如初，又被它割裂支离破碎，波特有一股孩子一般不自知的残忍。他又是他了，他再也不是他了。  
波特轻巧地扭动手腕，毫无慈悲般地按揉着他还没胀起的结，他齿下的印记比黑魔标记还要令人痛苦，比灵魂伴侣还要刻骨深重，救世主或许只对他一人如此残忍。  
他的指头狠狠地压在他的结根部，摁住那根同他的心脏一起怦怦跳动的血管。斯内普想大声哭叫，愤怒连同Beta的信息素一起冲刷他的后颈，他的唾骂几乎就在舌尖上了，可他半个音节也发不出来。  
“来吧，西弗勒斯。”  
活下来的男孩对他毫无保留地笑着，那股温暖令他无所适从，这太残忍了——他居然要他活着。  
“你不想成为我的Alpha吗？”  
  
“你的Alpha，说来容易。”  
不知道过了多久，西弗勒斯才勉强哼了一声。他的喉咙像是一块海绵，将之前的尖叫与爱语都吞了回去。倒不是说他期望波特还记得些什么。  
“是嘛，也不会比闯过你门口的美杜莎更容易了。”  
哈利漫不经心地接道，把他往怀里拢了一拢，西弗勒斯还没习惯他的针锋相对中缺少敌意的那一部分。  
“恕我直言，你的头发跟美杜莎的也没什么区别，波特。”  
哈利满腔怨气，恶狠狠地咬了过去——这个该死的老蝙蝠，他自己的头发呢——  
  
  
当邓布利多告诉他，那怪物差点钻进波特的脑袋里窥探时，他几乎被那掏空内里的悚然截住喉咙——邓布利多知道他们的灵魂链接，黑魔王也即将知道，所以他要他抹去自己仅有的灵魂，还要波特去死——  
他被强行烙上了另一个印记，而如今他又要耗尽一生洗去它——可是他哪里还有另外一个一生呢。他早该知道的。他从命运中跋涉而出，又回再度到这泥泞之中——或许他从来没有离开过，不过自以为是地从一个泥潭走向一个沼泽，从一座山后望向另一座山。  
  
他感觉到自己的血液中浮起一个叹息，如同粘稠而宽广的河流里无声翻出的一个泡沫，在刻意的忽略之下倏忽飘散了。  
他低下了头。  
  
  
“好疼……好疼，西弗勒斯。”  
  
“帮帮我，帮帮我。”  
  
他冷漠地看着他的爱人在苦痛中哀嚎，仿佛自己并未身受如他一般被剥开灵魂的酷刑——他必须如此。  
可是他从不知道这一切能如此疼痛，那划刻在灵魂上的锉刀胜过钻心剜骨万分——他应该感到庆幸吗，他与波特的灵魂链接比那怪物的魂片要强大得多——可是他们却要为此将它抹消。他想哀声大笑，又想放声痛哭，但他却没有力气将眼睛从他的爱人身上移开。  
他强迫自己一直凝望下去，看到那双眼睛里的爱情被呓语碾碎，那年轻的面庞上浮出怨恨来——他并没有在发抖，是吗——却又即刻被充满欲求的情感替代了。  
  
“不要忘记我——别让我忘了你。”  
  
他为什么要这么做呢，既然邓布利多要他的爱人去死？  
他为什么要离弃一双颤抖的嘴唇，舍弃一道呓语中的感情，他为什么不能苟且偷生，正如这数不清的年岁中的每一刻一般，为了他而活下去——他只想让他做一样的事，为了他自己活下去。  
但那男孩将要死去，如他的母亲一般永远年轻，永远美丽，永远光辉灿烂——他哽住一声哀泣，为这轮回之苦跌断喉咙，像一个孩子一般生而复生，死而复死。  
  
  
  
当他的灵魂伴侣死去的时候，他的灵魂印记回来了。  
  
  
  
一年以后的一个平常的下午，除了是他所爱之人的忌日以外，平常得几乎与他活过的这一年里的每一日没什么不同，哈利·波特把自己的梅林一级奖章埋在他爱人的墓碑前。  
他没有用魔法，也没有工具，只有十只笨拙的手指，土腥气扑在他的袍子上，奖章的边缘划破了他的指头，可是他只管把头颅靠在那墓碑沉默的名字上面。  
他的眼镜上面也有半分污迹，可是他实在想不起来是什么时候染上去的了。他苦笑了一下，那年轻的面貌仿佛骤然之间被风蚀融化，剥落出一个皮骨累赘的魂灵。他感受到自己因这笑容的驱使而疯狂，却又承受着因泪水带来的模糊不清而绞碎了口舌腹欲的浑浊。  
他不知道自己是什么时候爱上他的，却在那一瞬间清晰地认识到，他仍然爱着他，斯内普仍然爱着他，西弗勒斯仍然爱着他，并且比大脑和灵魂所能描绘的更为朦胧，更为深重。  
他的灵魂嗡嗡轰鸣着，然而他的肉体仍然在冷漠地推进着这看似与往常无甚差别的某一天——不，他想，不，不是这样的。  
然而他的面部肌肉仍然在延展着一个又一个微笑，看似毫无痛苦，然而他知道，这一天将不再一样了，未来的所有将不再一样了，他将被自欺欺人所放逐，堕入到撕裂般吞噬内里的苦楚与悔意之中——猛烈的悔恨使他妄图就此呜咽嘶嚎，它如此剧烈，如此突然，是他过去一年仿佛行尸走肉般平静生活的残忍报复。  
然而最痛苦的是爱，这爱情仍然撕扯着他，胜过了一切悔恨、痛苦、自以为是与现实的虚妄——因此更令他无法自拔。  
然而他的肉体却仍然如此平静。  
  
陈旧的棉布紧紧地绷在霍格沃兹教师宿舍的单人床上，显然其主人毫无意愿施与一个变形咒，好像其中曾经有过的拥挤的怀抱都随之骤然消失，任凭这棉布在时日无所中反复拉抻，泛出一片稀薄而陈旧的痕迹。  
哈利轻轻把自己摔进那也曾属于他的铁架床里，动作间震起一波冰凉的湿气，他勉强侧过身子，把脸埋进枕头与床垫的缝隙里。  
  
无所谓了，他想，一切都无所谓了。  
  
一个绿眼睛的幽灵在泪水中闷声附和着他。  
  
  
  



	12. 在此之后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 战后，斯内普的故事实在是吸引了不少纯情女子（虽然其不自知），而哈利嫉妒万分。

美丽的女孩睁开湿润的双眼，草木的香气顺着夏日的暖流飘荡过来，摩擦着她柔软的嘴唇，她的喉咙因为感情而发着抖，她说——  
“斯内普教授。”

我真想掐死当初那个大嘴巴的自己。  
哈利看着眼前的情景，冷静万分。  
在诅咒了该死的丽塔·斯基特之后。这个只会叽喳作响的破烂瓢虫哪里知道什么叫作爱情！她只会荼毒一切——可偏偏还有那么多人吃这一套！  
倒不是说邓布利多的爱的力量有什么不好……它让我活了下来，让斯内普……当然不是！但是不是以这种方式！天知道他是怎么在满校园的青春期少年中活了这么久的——但是不是以这种狗屁得连老蝙蝠都没反应过来然后我不知道为什么却像一个怨妇一样跳脚的方式！

绿茵茵的草坪在苏格兰的夏日里闪着光，空气中有一点湿意，随着那阳光一同温暖地流动着，仿佛悄然的爱意无可抑止地漫溢出来，被水珠折射出悄默而斑斓的色彩，它们雀跃着等待一个人，一个人的欣赏和爱慕之情，可是——斯内普的黑袍子格格不入地拂过露珠，它们随着气流翻滚起来，好像要在这夏日中保有自己独处的自尊，不愿意被这灼人的温度所驯化——他被拦了下来。  
又是一位纯情少女，柔顺的长发，下颌温柔的线条，小鹿一般的眼睛，颤颤巍巍地投出一段感情，为未知的结局而忐忑，然而一切其实都尚未开始——

他的心被悄悄地吊起来，在烈日灼烧下辗转反侧，又有另一个他在焦灼不堪中用斯内普的语气唾弃着自己——别发疯了！那可是斯内普，呃，斯内普教授，老蝙蝠斯内普——  
他看着那身影果断地离开少女多情的眼睛，手忙脚乱地把一颗心塞回肋骨里。

哈利杯弓蛇影。在晚餐时分的大礼堂中，当他一转头看见金妮的红发时，他几近恐惧般地去捕捉她的眼睛，在倒吊的怖意中畏怯一种每日在镜中扫过的绿色——没有，什么也没有，她仍保有了她自己的眼睛——金妮怯懦又甜蜜地朝他笑了笑，罗恩的胳膊肘快戳进他的肚子里去了，哈利眨了眨他自己的绿眼睛，如梦初醒又似骤然恍惚一般回到他自己的盘子里，赫敏全然迷惑地盯着他。

当然少不了为了老蝙蝠多年痴情前赴后继的少女们……看看那水蓝的裙子，灿烂金发，另辟蹊径的布斯巴顿交换生，她甚至都不是一个霍格沃兹的学生！那白金色的头发在地窖里实在是格格不入，就像该死的马尔福——  
哈利那双绿眼睛阴沉沉地盯着眼前又是一次“不小心”的碰撞与搭讪，把自己埋在城堡侧角的阴影里。  
罗恩和赫敏最近被他的低落情绪折磨得实在是痛苦不堪，罗恩半是崩溃半是玩笑地嚎叫着，兄弟你这样子说是被伏地魔控制了我也信啊（赫敏用尽全力瞪着他，她如今简直是麦格教授的化身，克鲁克山在他们中间抬了抬眼皮，把自己挪到罗恩的手臂和棋盘之间的小角落里，他忘了留个座位给金妮）。其实他觉得自己要像也应该像斯内普多一点。谁叫他天天被自己逼迫着盯着他呢。大概吧。

斯内普不耐烦地皱了皱眉，战争怕是让这群孩子的运动神经都出了些问题，又或者是她们每个人都从隆巴顿那学到了什么——他可没期待过在魔药教室外把每个女孩子手里的东西吓掉，隆巴顿现在终于不会再动不动就手抖着丢下搅拌棒了（谢天谢地，虽然也没有什么区别），纳吉尼还是稍微有点用的——只不过，这些女孩子们都忘了自己是个巫师吗？据他所知她们并非各个人都如格兰杰一般出身麻瓜家庭，那么闯了祸不去收拾补救，光是轻轻仰着头畏怯地盯着她们的教授又有什么用呢？黑魔王也不会朝他施展一个让周围的女孩子把手里的东西都丢在地上、撞到他身上、冲进他怀里的傻得掉渣的诅咒吧？！别以为他没检测过这是不是另一个韦斯莱兄弟的小把戏，大概不便宜，他还没有将自己放低身段至二十加隆以下，天哪他太庆幸自己不再是校长了——他粗暴地丢下一个漂浮咒，把地上的东西全都扫起来，塞进那傻姑娘的怀里（不能扣分，这样米勒娃早晚要跟他谈谈了，谈谈，不能“谈谈”，还是让波特禁闭吧），准备躲回自己的地窖里。  
他一抬头，波特正在角落里阴郁地盯着他。

“……”  
“……”  
他开始担心那位是不是波特的新小女友了，他现在的脸色实在很难让人相信他不是自己的老仇人詹姆斯·波特。但是考虑到波特曾经好好地破坏了他的储藏室，还拿白鲜、蛇毒血清和康复咒把他埋了起来，他认为目前实在不是一个与之交谈、共同缅怀战争时光的好时候（永远也不会有这么一个时候了）。

“你知道她们都喜欢你吧。”  
他还未能好好地迈出一步，波特就突兀地把这句话直接丢在他面前。  
斯内普疑惑地看着他，他想着此刻或许是他这辈子唯一一次藏也藏不住地如同隆巴顿盯着他一样盯着波特了。  
“因为……呃……”波特方才的气势好像突然消失了，一瞬间之前他简直像一只八尺长的八眼蜘蛛一样眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着他，斯内普暗自庆幸圣芒戈无数次检查过他的灵魂了，完整而独属于波特的灵魂，他从来没想过自己会为了波特的灵魂而感到庆幸，但是或许他自己应该再做一次，还有要将灵魂稳定剂的工作提上日程。  
“你知道的……”波特又在犯傻，磕磕巴巴地像一条鱼吐着泡泡，斯内普觉得有点生气。  
“斯基特，丽塔·斯基特的……”  
他被狂怒席卷。

“闭嘴吧！波特！我从来没想要过这个——尽管我们的大名人大难不死的男孩或许非常享受丽塔·斯基特以及整个巫师界的关注，但不是人人都愿意获此殊荣——”  
“你没想要过！”波特发出一声破碎而愤怒的吼叫，像是根本没有心力再去听他后半句话，斯内普一瞬间几乎无法分清他是否真的是在对自己发火，“当然了！你想要什么呢——我——”波特几乎喘不过气来了，斯内普恶狠狠地把自己的忧虑按进血液里，魔杖滑进手指间，他紧紧捏住。  
“我——可是，她们想要你！”

“……你终于被伏地魔逼疯了吗，波特？”  
哦，他也终于可以这样顺畅地喊出那个魔头的名字，战争终于结束了。  
“没人……”斯内普猛地截住自己，把后半句话吞了回去。  
没人……呵，当然没有，还能有谁呢……没有别人，也不该有别人。他将自己的前半生丢给一个虚影，后半生又在望向一个鬼魂，波特的影子在其中忽隐忽现，偏偏要他放弃一个幻想，强迫他保有自己污浊而斑驳破碎的灵魂——还能有什么人呢。

没人，当然没有……在这条斯莱特林的老蛇眼里有谁能算进去呢？哈利叛逆地想，除了……莉莉·波特，让斯内普永远失去了她的友谊；阿不思·邓布利多，令斯内普耗尽了他仅有的灵魂；詹姆斯·波特，为他缚上生命之债……  
还有，还有……哈利·波特，哈利·波特，他自己……要他……不。

他的内心骤然平静下来，宛如被陡然剥离了皮肉，剩下一把灵魂在影子上发着抖，可是他们俩都早已被这夕阳中光晕之外的阴影埋没，什么也看不清楚。

我爱你，哈利看着他，静悄悄地想着，我爱他——没人爱他，无人爱他，可是我爱他，我爱他。

他回过神，斯内普依然在原地凝视着他。他有些手足无措，又有点不耐烦，可是他没有离开，依旧站在原地——哈利不知道自己从什么时候开始能在斯内普脸上读出如此丰富的感情了，或许他只是臆想过多了，谁叫他曾经夜夜被迫分享伏地魔的灵魂，如今也只不过梦境换了主角而已，他也从未不想醒来过，荒唐可笑，他的仇人和他的——他的仇人们——

“走开，波特。”斯内普一字一句地说，好像在耐心教一个什么也不懂的小孩子。哈利眨了眨眼睛。  
“……”斯内普像是承受不住一般，轻轻叹了口气，哈利心里怀疑他究竟有没有因为黑魔王叹过气，当然他承认对于斯内普来说或许自己是要难搞一点，他心里酸溜溜的，毕竟他才是那个活到最后的人——还非要把他渴求已久的死亡的平静硬生生剥夺——

“今晚七点，禁闭，波特。”  
他看着斯内普离开。他的斗篷再没像浪花一样舞动起来，它们只是轻轻地坠着，在斯内普因常年夜巡而轻柔的脚步声中簌簌摩擦着。

好的。  
他心里想着，嘴唇像两片沉滞粘连的石头，半分不动。  
我会去的。


	13. 怨艾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：哈利被他对斯内普和混血王子的感情撕成两瓣。

他知道自己肯定是发狂了——他爱上了一个自己甚至都没有见过的人，只因为他留下的只言片语——每当他望向斯内普的时候，他几乎被一种满怀愧疚的苦痛撕裂开来，他为这自以为是的背叛所折磨，他背叛了一个他从认识到情感的复杂与苦痛之时就开始沉迷的人，而那情感永远不会消失，甚至在他望向斯内普的每一眼中累累沉淀又重燃沸腾，在他恐惧于自己要被这情感所耗竭的每一刻后将他抬举得越来越高，把他的呼吸深深地淹没下去。

他真的觉得自己开始神志不清了。他有时甚至觉得自己已将斯内普与混血王子混为一人，他奇异地发觉他们的灵魂闪着同样的光，他几乎为这想象惧裂，在格兰芬多宿舍的四柱床里颤着膝盖发起抖来，他在如云般沉重的鹅绒被子下承受着冰凉的吐息，把混血王子的魔药课本紧紧地嵌在怀里，在梦中绝望地舔咬着斯内普的呼吸，歇斯底里地怨艾着对方吝啬于体温的拒绝，他粗暴地将手伸进那在逃避中起伏的厚重黑袍里，刻薄地施加着自己的欲求，他终于将他们之间的位置颠倒，他不再是那个戚戚哀求的可怜虫了，他迫使一声被截断的喘息从那埋在他肋骨间的可怜头颅里掉出来，那苍白的血肉上的痕迹有青紫色的阴影，可是它们仍在那黑袍之下，他看不见。他勉强捏住一把骨头上的稀薄血肉，将它们朝自己的大腿上压去，感受到另一阵痛苦的扭曲与起伏，可斯内普又重新依靠回他的腹股沟之上，一双充满骨节的手哀切地攀住他的肩胛骨，一道呜咽滚过他下身泵动的血液，他的双手握紧对方的胯骨，隔着沉重的衣料莽撞地摇动起来，斯内普的喘息简直像是要被他的牙齿碾碎，又一丝一丝地被胁迫着泄露出来，他的指头一寸一寸地摸过那凸起的脊梁骨，又顺着皮肉碾磨回来，狠狠地摸索那嶙峋的肋骨，哈利简直想就这么低下头去，将他的血肉一寸一寸淹没、吞噬、融化，可是混血王子的声音在他的耳边缓慢地流动过去，带来了一缕闪着光的灵魂，令哈利为这绝望的爱意所埋没，他只想把这所有的感情都保存下来，威逼着强灌进斯内普破败的身体里，又想如同将整个自己奉献给斯内普一样赠予这个他从未得见的命运之人。他为一爿影子神魂颠倒，又为一场持续多年的绝望之情竭尽呼吸，他清楚地知道自己只有一颗心，正如他所承受的一道灵魂上的伤疤，一瞥幽灵般的阴影与一隅魂魄间的微光一样——一个人是如何被两种同样的爱情撕成两瓣的呢？  
他感到伏在他心口的斯内普与混血王子成为了同一个人，他们一同为这绝望与希望的爱颤栗，灵魂和影子终于沿着边线嵌合，哈利感到自己终于变得完整，他恨不得用自己所有的骨头与血肉缠住对方，他顾不上担心自己眼镜的边角会不会硌到对方的皮肉，急迫地把自己的肉体压进另一具晃动的身躯里，他将自己的指头缠进那被汗水浸湿的发丝，迫使对方仰起头来，那从喉骨里冒出来的喘息粗哑得好似要泵动每一次心跳，他着迷般地盯着那抖动的嘴唇，斯内普的嘴唇，混血王子的嘴唇——它们将要诅咒他，哀求他，舔舐他，亲吻他——它们与一对黑色的瞳孔一同哀怨地颤抖，它们说——

他猛然睁开眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然有感觉起来就暴写一通，写完才发现你哈的fantasy好纯情……_(:зゝ∠)_  
小声：衣服都没脱（）
> 
> 补一个想法：  
身份梗多么好吃啊居然没有人搞HPSS（泪）  
而且我看好多同人都是说哈利如何喜欢混血王子的同时如何厌恶斯内普的………然而我觉得在真正的感情之前要全然撕裂或完全蒙蔽都是很困难的，尤其是当你想要真正看到一个人的眼睛和灵魂的时候（其实我完全怀抱着成人童话之心2333）……而且教授那么好！！！（我是个成年人了！我两个都要！.jpg（（（


	14. [HPSS] [DMSS] 烈焰重重

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本文的取向：HP→SS←DM
> 
> 本质都是（有发展机会的）单箭头，但是分配比例不均，而且因为作者本人的狗血心态所以…………  
请可以接受的朋友再往下看，不适者及时避雷，谢谢。

温暖咒，一个每位巫师都不得不在冬日之神的胁迫下掌握的咒语，或许并不如人们思考的如此有效。  
试想，在冬夜壁炉前的一个温暖咒该如何抵抗湿冷狂浪的海风呢？

斯内普与波特一同站立在悬崖边，那道割开他手掌的咒语还在指头上摇摇欲坠。他平静地按上面前的海石，还没来得及关注手上的伤口中与血液一同迟滞溢出的痛感，就被波特丢来的一个无声的治愈咒惊得皱起眉毛。  
那模糊的血气在崖壁上沾了一下，瞬间就被那浪潮上的风息挟裹而去了。

斯内普想起邓布利多展示过的那个挂坠盒，空洞得没有一丝灵魂波动的痕迹，R.A.B.，他在心里悄悄默念着这三个字母，就如波特对着那纸条时的轻声细语一般。  
他想起邓布利多含混不清的歉意，他的蓝色眼睛温暖地笼罩着西弗勒斯，而斯内普皱着眉头捏住他半黑的手掌。邓布利多几乎是轻巧地向他忏悔，对不起，西弗勒斯，我被诱惑了——当然了，当然，伏地魔的灵魂，人们当然要为此所诱哄，然后付出生命——他无法抑制自己看向波特的双眼。

他脚下的魔法痕迹告诉他，他正站在邓布利多曾经站立的位置上。他潜意识般地用自己的魔力触碰了一下那源自本世纪最伟大的白巫师的细微踪迹，感受到了与每日身在校长室中时同样的折磨。在持续着的大脑封闭术筑起的麻木不仁中，他大脑的一角陡然惊醒，因这消磨灵魂的拷问又惧又怕，他机械而绝望地祈祷，希望波特傻到在只有他们两人的世界一隅中依然什么都未曾注意到，可是他这一生中哪里有享受过什么运气呢？  
梅林还勉强施舍了他一点仁慈——荒谬至极，如果救世主也能与梅林并肩的话——波特大睁着他那双迷茫的眼睛，一对眼珠呆滞般一动不动地坠到他身上，在这天色的污染下几乎看不出来半分绿色，可是他什么话也没说。  
面前的石壁震颤起来，他们一同等待着它缓缓打开，展现出一道无底的渊洞。斯内普感到另一双眼睛紧紧盯住他，让他难以压抑内心的一丝讥讽，他伸出手去，将波特猛地往后一拽，任凭那小鬼踉跄着捉住他的小臂，几根指头扭曲着掐住长袍，随着阴影陷进他的皮肤里头。他往洞口中小心翼翼地丢了一个检测咒，反手把波特推到自己身后的影子里，抬脚走了进去。

他能听到波特不稳的步伐和压抑着愤怒的呼吸，仍未因用力过度而麻痹的手指紧紧地压在他的臂骨上，正好捏住那随着黑魔王的完全死亡而淡去的印记，热炙的怒气扑在他的后颈上，他感到波特的魔力在他的皮肤上刺痛着灼烧，他几乎能听到对方勉强吞下去的那些激愤的词句，想必他阻碍波特展示他学识的行径令其恼怒十分。的确，上一次邓布利多并未邀请他同往，显然此次波特倒是想起来他这个还未被战争消磨殆尽的不可饶恕之人了，虽然炮灰自是另有所用，但他仍然留有一丝恶毒的余地来揣测格兰芬多黄金三人组的友谊进展，可如果邓布利多的画像再胆敢当着他的面向波特说一次“西弗勒斯其实很关心你”，他想或许即便是自己也没法如控制酿造温度和温暖咒一般压抑一个烈火熊熊了。

如果不是波特，我也不需要将自己置于如此境地，斯内普冷漠地想——波特想要寻找线索，他想要知道R.A.B.是何许人也而斯内普只想冷笑，另一个可怜的殆亡人，当然了，还能有什么呢。  
然而他依旧同波特一般身处此地。

他站在岸边，等着波特将那一叶小舟引来，一股湿冷的气流紧贴着湖面流窜过去，他难以自控地瑟缩一下，这战争的结束令他变得愈加软弱了——又期冀着波特什么都没有注意到。他的重心仍在割裂皮肤的碎石上安稳伫立，那些细碎的疼痛非要逼迫他，仿佛他也曾允许自己变得柔软而不堪一击，可他仍纹丝不动，盯着波特的背影。  
那破碎的锁链声停了一拍，波特回过身来望着他。

温暖咒依靠巫师的魔力燃烧，一个强大巫师的魔力足以点燃风雪，而弱者亦将在光芒散尽后迷失在严寒之中——这弱肉强食般的残酷事实令斯内普厌弃般地皱了皱眉头，他几乎是多愁善感般地想起一个故事，他暗暗呵斥自己，战争结束之后他反而变得更为脆弱，一个卖火柴的麻瓜小女孩……  
但当波特就那么突兀开口，笨拙而果断地用一个温暖咒把他们俩裹起来的时候，被那股汹涌而来的魔力环抱的感觉令斯内普浑身不适。它们轻灵地浮在他的皮肤上，带来一阵无所适从的麻痹刺痛，好像他的灵魂被轻轻捏了一下，让他恼怒之余又有些难堪。

他为什么就不能不管他？或者，再好心一些，给他们一人一个温暖咒？这咒语像一条柔软的毯子把他们俩紧紧裹起来，让他觉得有些迷迷糊糊的，像一个诱哄着他的陷阱——多年间谍生涯实在没办法令斯内普拒绝自己的直觉，他感觉自己像一只愁苦的山羊，在原地怨恨般地望着一个背影。

随着波特向前走去，那咒语被他们之间的距离拉长，紧紧地绷动起来，如一道锁链摇晃着他的魔力。而他的人生早就受够了足够多的主人和摆布，不需要再增加一位。斯内普恶狠狠地把那道沉重的痕迹甩开，跟着波特开始了这场无用的搜寻。

在如他所期望一般的徒劳无功结束之后，他怀揣着万般不情愿向波特伸出了左臂。波特小心翼翼地搭上那只被玷污的前臂的样子令他有些想要发笑，波特的指纹轻轻擦过他的脉搏，印在其上端的血管里。  
这对他来说或许是另一种形式上的道德败坏，斯内普无不讥讽。  
他几乎是半怀着恶意的期待，希望波特因为这畏怯的触摸而在幻影移形中身首异处，他张了张嘴，又紧紧地合上双唇，决定省去自己一次被一个不知好歹的臭小子气到呼吸困难的机会。  
“幻影移形。”  
波特在最后一刻紧紧地扣住了他的手，鹰一样的爪子骤然锁进他的指缝里，而斯内普对此表示遗憾。

校长室里的壁炉仍像邓布利多在时那样明晃晃地亮着，温暖得令人有些忿懑。但校长的特权至少省了他一点蹒跚的苦痛，他的骨头可够破碎了。  
可那温暖咒仍然缚在他的灵魂上牵引着他们，波特像一个呆愣在原地的傻子，迟疑着几乎是等待西弗勒斯好声好气地请他回到高贵的格兰芬多塔楼里——斯内普重重叹了口气，躲开波特的影子，迅速向办公桌后走去。  
那魔法依然顽固地牵引着他们，他感到它顺着织物的纹路浮动起来，如张驰的欲求一般压入他的皮肤，几近不能自已一般，要将他和波特紧紧地包裹起来。  
他感到波特的魔力简直如同烈焰般灼烧着他，却又如温和的水流一般抚过他的皮肤，令他泥泞其中，动弹不得。  
他感到一阵难以言说的气恼怨愤，这该死的跟他一样被麻瓜养大的混蛋小子，即便是他也不应该在受了霍格沃兹的多年教育之后依然如此无知地冒犯他人——他难道不该想想，如果他对一位淑女做出如此举动（他实在是拒绝把自己跟“淑女”这个词放在一起），像这样赤裸裸地伸出自己的魔力（他的魔力！波特为什么不直接在他面前裸奔呢？西弗勒斯竭尽全力不要让自己表现得像个老顽固，但是猜猜看吧？他就是！），几乎可以称得上是粗暴又笨拙，更别提什么提前告知了——不知廉耻地将对方跟他捆在一起，一直，捆在一起——不说别人，想想拉文克劳那个秋·张（他不情愿地想起那位最年轻的红发韦斯莱），波特真是——真是活该——

“西弗勒斯。”  
所以呢？战争结束了，所以救世主就有称呼他名字的权利了？

“我把混血王子的课本找回来了。”  
恭喜。看来即便是大难不死两次的男孩也知道N.E.W.T.考试的重要性。

“我不知道……我是说，我从来没提过，就是……我……”  
一如既往地言辞流利。

“……”  
波特深深吸了一口气。

“我只是想说，我一直想着，我一直想告诉他，我每次翻看他的课本的时候我都这么觉得……我，我们——”

混血王子。  
混血的普林斯。

他想到了普林斯家族，他不知道应不应该为他们骄傲或悲哀，他们只不过是一个驱逐了他的母亲之后与他再无瓜葛的名字罢了。他的普林斯只是因为他的母亲，艾琳·普林斯，在她眼里那个团在麻袋一样的大衣里瘦巴巴的小男孩永远是她的小王子（little Prince），他也同样永远不会停止为她而骄傲。

他还记得第一次触碰到魔杖的经历，他母亲的那条柔韧的柳木魔杖。母亲轻轻握住他的指尖，她的魔杖在他枯枝一样的手掌里温暖地引导着他的魔力，他感到来自她的魔法融化在他的手掌里，抚摸着他的神经，他涌起的血液与期待一样兴奋，他被自己颤抖的一堆骨头晃得神志不清，她像是怕惊起枕头下的一个梦一样，低声念出了那个咒语。  
尽管他们俩紧密地窝在这栋早就如他的人生一般坍圮破败的角落里，而那个应该成为父亲形象的男人正在酒气之中缓慢地杀死他自己，但她仍然安静得几近于战战兢兢，西弗勒斯已经习惯了这种歇斯底里的平静。可是她与他一样的黑眼睛掉落下来，她同样温热的手指轻轻掠过他耳边垂下来一绺一绺的头发，然后——这温暖如熊熊烈火般包裹住了他。  
他一定是惊喜地跳了起来，手里还紧紧地攥着他母亲的魔杖，她温柔地朝他笑了起来，仿佛过往与当今深陷的愁苦都一驱而散，他伸出两只被埋在灰扑扑的布料中的手臂，小心翼翼地揽着他母亲的肩膀，只希望把这温暖全都赠送给她，把她紧蹙的眉头间那些遗留的颓败不动声色地抹去。他感觉自己被这狂喜的平静击中，温暖的狂热几乎抚平了他骨头里震颤着畏怯的神经——他终于明白了那个偷听到的麻瓜童话，卖火柴的小女孩，他也会如此抉择的，为了一场或许是虚妄的温暖竭尽一切地去燃烧他自己。

“你是一名巫师，你已经是了，我的小王子。”

他看着她依然明亮的黑色眼睛，那同样灼热的骄傲使他小小的胸膛紧绷得发痛。

“我们有同样的命运，西弗勒斯——我们命中注定。”

波特的自以为是里居然有一股血肉淋漓的痛苦。他们之间一直避免谈论那场失败的（或是极其成功的）摄神取念的反击，所以波特为什么又要在时间模糊他的记忆之前重提旧事呢？  
那个波特发出的温暖咒在他皮肤上刺痛着，一个他在自己的记忆里同样看到过的温暖咒，温柔的重重烈焰，在波特没有注意到的缝隙里质问他的灵魂。

德拉科的身影自壁炉前荧绿色的火焰中浮现。他向前一步，挡住了他的眼睛。

德拉科拯救了他。在那双灰蓝色眼睛落到他身上的第一刻，他就被另一股涌动着温暖的魔力紧紧包裹住，从这尴尬局面中被解救出来。  
他就像一个被折断魔杖的巫师一般无助，他发誓绝不要再让自己陷入这种局面。

然而波特愤恨地盯着马尔福，被回以相同的敌意，德拉科向前一步，如以往维护他的院长一样站在他的身前。  
那个牢不可破咒的魔力仍然强硬地缚在他的灵魂上，随着德拉科的靠近在他们俩的灵魂上噼啪作响，他感觉到德拉科轻轻地拉抻那道咒语，他的小臂不自主地颤抖着回应，那片同样被时日玷污而冲刷的皮肤抽搐着，令他悲哀之余有一丝庆幸，一对灰蓝色的眼睛抚慰般碰了碰他的侧脸，那道魔法顺从地滑进他的指尖。他艰难地压抑下去一个微笑，欣慰之余又因着连自己也无法言明的不敢向他最喜爱的学生微笑的原因，而感到一阵对波特无源而起的恼怒。而他们的大名人当然是不能容许自己被忽视的，他被一道魔法猛然拖着摇晃起来，德拉科惊怒着抽出了魔杖——

波特的魔力撞上了那道链接，鉴于他往日的鲁莽，很难说清这是不是故意的。

斯内普实在是不想在战争之后继续忍受这场闹剧，他漠然地扭过头，仍然能听见另一位斯莱特林在缺失一角的对峙下愤怒的呼吸声，向校长室的出口走过去。  
他听见德拉科的步伐下急切的声响，他回过头，任凭马尔福的手指缠上他的袖口，但他并未看向他的眼睛。  
波特还站在原地，他面上曾存在过的狂暴的情感仿佛瞬间灰败下去，但是仍在灰烬中埋着星星火种，他像一个僵直的雕塑一般尴尬又疲惫不堪，茫然地在邓布利多往常的位置上呆立着。他的眼睛望过来，像是一对翠绿的玻璃珠子，将斯内普浑浊地包裹在里面——可是西弗勒斯看不见他的眼睛，他没法望进去，他也没法强迫自己望进去。波特的眼睛上反映着壁炉里在木柴上战栗的火焰，将这温度毫不留情地印在他的影子上。  
斯内普从未——他发誓再也不要承受这个。

他转回头，无法阻止一道向前的脚步。  
他仍然感受着那火焰灼烧着他，让他畏惧而瑟缩，即如烈火熊熊。

他感到自己的心脏从血液中挣脱出来，如尸鬼挣脱泥潭，它们倾巢而出，胁迫着岸上的魂灵。  
斯内普绝对不会承认他害怕了，他在心中悄悄念道——  
烈焰重重。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇其实很早就开始写了，写了太久反而觉得越写越不好……（叹气）  
最近又大病一场，躺尸三日，自己真的从里到外都是个废人了……  
我对不起他们三个（躺


	15. [HPSS] 惝恍

我分心了。  
该死的伏地魔，这恶心的伤疤，还有什么狗屁预言……我能听到它们在我的脑海里搅成一团，像麻瓜超市里的绞肉机一样，在一阵令人作呕的轰隆声里变成一堆腐烂的浆糊。  
疼。这眩晕感像一根锈蚀的尖钉直直插进我的头骨，我能听到耳朵里有一声尖锐的回响，我才发现自己的额头因为长时间无意识的紧皱而发痛，我的下巴上挂着一丝紧绷后的麻木，我没法阻止那凉透的眼泪自顾自流出来。

“波特！波特！！！”  
我能感觉到两根冷冰冰的手指贴着我的下颌骨，可是我什么也看不见，什么也看不见，我想咬住什么东西，只要能让我少承受一点痛苦——可是我看见他了，我看见他了，他也曾有过如此癫狂的时候吗？他吼着我的名字，我什么也听不见，什么也听不见，可是我知道那是我的名字——等等，等等，那是他的血吗？他流血了——不，不行——不是，这是我的，我的血，不是他的——我好像又死了一次。

我全身的骨头被他撞得发麻，他太愚蠢了，斯莱特林的那种愚蠢，格兰芬多的那种愚蠢，他就这么朝我扑过来了，黑魔王会发现他的。  
好吧，或许我的隐身衣还能勉强有点用，但是……  
我绝对不能承受我们俩中的任何人再死一次了。他不能再死一次。

不行，我说不行，像他跟我说不行一样说，不行——因为他爱我，他仍爱我，他会爱我的。

我知道，我就是知道，这个残忍的老混蛋，他盯着我的眼睛——他仍然爱她。  
“那么又何劳您费心呢？”他在我的脑海里挑起一根漫不经心的眉毛。  
因为我也他妈的爱你。

波特就是一个蠢货。  
西弗勒斯咬牙切齿。

考虑到他们如今的尴尬情景，或许说波特是个蠢货也是过于轻忽了。

波特年轻的躯体几乎要硌到他的灵魂，他贴着一道勃勃跳动的血管，那粘稠的血液流到他面颊上，被逐渐风干，波特的喉咙里还有着蛇佬腔颤抖的痕迹，一双模糊的眼睛急切地搜寻着他的面庞，好像一对钻心剜骨还不够他们俩受的一样……他必须承认，在他一时恍惚中狠狠击向波特的第一个钻心剜骨几乎把他的血液都抽干了，所以他才昏了头了——他在第二个钻心剜骨掉落之前扑了上去。  
十只指头恶狠狠地擒住他的脊柱，他有因为这般折磨尖叫吗？他希望自己没有。但波特明显从钻心剜骨中恢复过来了，格兰芬多愚蠢的年轻的活力，而且成功成为了他们之间比较有脑子的那一个——他们幻影移形了。

那几根指头随着被他们叠在一起的身躯扑起的灰尘一同松弛了下去，但是仍然没有松开他的皮肉。它们几近迟疑地滞留在他的脊背上，胆怯地向下滑动着，落到那咒语击中他的地方。  
那片皮肤还因为疼痛抽搐着，而他早已因为竭尽全力而麻痹，像一块瘫在波特身上喘息的死肉，任凭对方来去揣摩。  
可是波特难得地不想冒犯他，或者说波特是这么认为的——那双还在颤抖的手臂捆住他的肩膀，被汗水浸透的手心沉默地贴在那块皮肤上，好像等着他们俩一同平静下来，然后轻轻地晃动着按揉他的皮肉，像按摩着一只小猫的毛皮一样安抚着他。

波特疯了。又或者他还是个年轻人。

波特毕竟还是个年轻人，面对黑魔王的钻心剜骨动弹不得的年轻人，他能看见绿色的瞳孔散开——摄神取念，那恶心的怪物总想着钻进他脑子里去，他只期望波特至少还能分得清自己最后是个施暴者还是受害者，梅林啊，希望这对于格兰芬多的脑子来说别太难了——梅林啊。

速速复苏。  
这个词就在他的嘴唇上，有一种可悲的破碎感。可是他迟疑了，他怀疑自己终有一日也会跟那个破碎的怪物一样折磨他——只求他不要离开自己。  
这畏惧让他害怕得发抖，关节里有一阵阵败叶的沙沙声，好像那钻心剜骨的痛苦仍未过去一般攫住他的肋骨，让他在自己的喘息里呼哧嚎叫，怎么也没法说出另一个男人的名字。

斯内普仍然如一只猫头鹰一般，警醒而探询地盯着他的眼睛，陡然之间被那逝去的苦痛击碎，在那双揽着自己的双手中倒塌，倾圮。  
另一双枯枝般的手臂把哈利搂得更紧了一点。

他们一同等候着，一对喘息逐渐平缓下去，像深海中失去呼吸的光晕一般死去。  
而他们依然拥抱着，并以此等待着他们的命运。


	16. [HPSS] 无知无畏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来想写这个梗：
> 
> 灵魂伴侣可以听到互相之间的心声（足够强烈的话），但是斯内普因为常年使用大脑封闭术所以没能关注到哈利，而哈利听到了他的话，并且知道了他们是灵魂伴侣。（然而斯内普仍然不知道。）
> 
> 但是后来写着写着也不知道写了啥…………好像反而变成了一个背景……反正也很扭曲。写得像个坑。（告辞（（（

天空斑驳着块块青紫色的淤伤。  
骑士公车的引擎发出粗重的喘息声，就如它即将托载的那位乘客一般为之耗竭。

他不得不吞下一道即将割开他喉咙的反驳，它潜进他的胸膛里，撞出一道道瘀斑。很久之前佩妮姨妈将达利推出门后甩上门的重响还砸在他耳膜上，他的灵魂伴侣又蜷在他肋间逼迫他倾听一道怨艾的眼泪，难受得让哈利恨不得绞碎了自己的心脏给他，可是斯内普的黑眼睛又把他猛地推到了地窖湿漉漉的空气外。

那烟云将夕阳最后的一丝光打碎，沉沉压在他的胸膛上，他的肋骨隐隐作痛，呼吸把一道麻木的伤口吹起来，让他在无知的眩晕中麻痹，他的小腿肚因为长久的饥饿打着颤，他的脊柱略微弯曲了下来，勉强踏着自己的脚后跟跨过了德思礼家的门。对门的猫警觉地高声喵了一句，几乎是撕扯般地将窗帘唰得拉上了，他抬了抬眼皮，知道自己早就被这可爱的中产阶级街区逼疯了——他举起了魔杖。

“霍格沃——霍格莫德。”  
哈利的手一抖，将一把铜纳特甩在了售票员身上。

这一定是幻觉，他的幻觉早晚要杀了他了，如果说整日想着混血王子和整夜梦到斯内普还没有把他逼疯的话，这个在平安夜清晨敲开他在猪头酒吧的房门的斯内普就是他的重疾之兆。  
“波特，收拾行李。”  
那语调里有股一如既往的不情不愿。  
“邓布利多马上就到。”  
是他听错了，还是斯内普真的听起来像为了能在看了他一眼之后就将他丢给其他人而松了一口气？他的胃诡异地扭曲了一下，一股不知该如何言说的恼恨猛然窜进喉咙里，他硬硬咽下去一口凉气，他昨晚施的温暖咒早就失效了，该死的老蝙蝠也还裹在那两层跟他一起行将就木的吸血鬼袍子里，像是随时等着被钉进棺材里饿死，也不知道多加一件……  
他充满怨怒地盯着对方，斯内普根本没看他，被漂浮着三杯热黄油啤酒的邓布利多挤到一边，在这狭窄的楼梯间里几乎要被压到墙上——这让他更像一只吸血鬼了——还是一只想把那杯被硬塞到手里的黄油啤酒淋在别人身上的吸血鬼（不知道为什么，哈利觉得自己跟邓布利多机会均等，他警觉地捏住自己杯子的把手，他们现在不在霍格沃兹，那他反击会扣分吗？）。

“啊哈利！好久不见！看来我们今年想让你回家过圣诞的尝试不那么成功。”邓布利多居然还是笑呵呵的，斯内普轻蔑地喷了一口气。  
“那我们就回霍格沃兹吧！今天我们大家计划围一个大桌坐呢！你应该能和米勒娃坐一块——就在西弗勒斯对面！”

他的胃扯着他的肠子大力缠扭蠕动起来，逼得他的心脏都漏跳了一拍——邓布利多该不会真有斯内普眼里那么疯疯癫癫吧？  
他觉得哈利这样整个晚上还能吃得下饭吗？

他为什么要特意提到斯内普？他该不会知道，不不不，不不不不不不，他绝对不能知道，他不可能知道——  
哈利被自己的大皮箱从背后撞了一下，他手忙脚乱地扶好那杯黄油啤酒，斯内普已经转过头大踏步冲下楼去了。

该死的波特！我整个晚上还能吃得下饭吗？  
斯内普恶狠狠的语气钻进他脑子里，如果他不是那么幼稚的话，哈利可能会把黄油啤酒当着邓布利多的面砸到他身上，还会让他小心下次禁闭（别问为什么，他们都知道早晚有一个“下次的禁闭”）时的弗洛伯毛虫！

西弗勒斯！该死的西弗勒——斯内普！该死的斯内普！  
哈利被他这态度气得浑身肌肉都绷紧了起来，长时间的饥饿几乎让他更清醒了，天知道他昨晚昏睡过去之前水都没喝一口，今天的黄油啤酒是他接触的第一份食物。  
他从牛仔裤兜里用力抽出魔杖，以极其不必要的力度把自己的箱子甩下了楼梯。

该死的波特。

“哈利！到这儿来！”  
邓布利多挂在胡子上的铃铛全都大声嚎叫起来应和着他，坐在他旁边的斯内普的脸色几乎要把它们都扯下来了，哈利几乎是同情地看了他一眼，梅林保佑。

“西弗勒斯！它们很好看吧！你也该挂一把到袍子上！”  
哈利发誓他看见斯内普在座位里惊恐地挪动了一下，尽管他的眼睛告诉他，他的魔药课教授正正襟危坐着。  
“哈利！你该挂一把槲寄生！它们会很衬你的眼睛的！还能帮助你早日找到灵魂伴侣！”

灵魂伴侣……哈利感觉到他的椅子一下子变得硬梆梆的，硌着他的尾椎骨。他胡乱应了几句他自己也没听清的话，才游移着眼睛抬起头来，斯内普好像什么也没听见似的看着桌面，他的心咕咚一声砸进胃里。

怎么可能呢？斯内普难道没有听到——不，不——他不可能不知道——可是他不知道——他不知道——不知道！  
哈利几乎是窒息一般哽咽了一声，斯内普向他投来一个疑虑重重的注视，邓布利多和麦格在愉快地交头接耳，哈利只想冲上去抓住斯内普的肩膀对他大吼大叫——  
不对，不对，波特，冷静（该死，斯内普的声音在他脑浆里晃荡）——这可能吗？斯内普不知道——他是说，不知道他们是灵魂伴侣？不知道哈利是他的——等等，等等等等，斯内普的灵魂伴侣，是他吗？  
哈利被这突如其来的一场拷问一棒子打晕了，他的眼睛大大地睁开，像是被费尔奇拿扫帚从背后用力打了一棍，又被他的猫狠狠挠了一记，在斯内普眼里这饿死鬼转世的格兰芬多或许终于要被自己噎死了——这可能吗？他的灵魂伴侣，是斯内普——可是斯内普的灵魂伴侣——是他吗？

“……哈利！”麦格教授忧心忡忡地叫了他一声，她敲敲魔杖把他的南瓜汁续满。哈利手忙脚乱地举起杯子，手抖得几乎把半杯都撒在了自己身上（谢天谢地他是个格兰芬多，袍子染色也没什么大不了的），斯内普根本不想再看他了，看来圣诞夜里连他也无心败坏他人兴致——而哈利只想冲上去掐死他，顺带掐死自己——梅林的花内裤啊，该死的斯内普，该死的灵魂伴侣。

该死的波特。  
斯内普在他脑子里这样回应。

他直直瞪向斯内普，像一头绿眼睛的狼人僵尸，鉴于他永远也梳不整齐的头发，他对斯内普心里的这个描述已经默然接受了（倒不是说他能抗议）。可斯内普警觉地甩开了他的视线，垂下头去，他能看见那被埋在油腻腻的头发下的一双黑眼珠又变得像一对空洞洞的隧道一般——大脑封闭术。

他的五脏六腑怨恨地勒住了他的气管：斯内普怎么能是他的灵魂伴侣——斯内普怎么能不是他的灵魂伴侣？  
他怎么能是——他怎么能不是斯内普的灵魂伴侣？他们怎么能——要是他当初在特里劳妮的课上盯多那堆茶叶渣一会儿是不是就能预见到这个？

波特又在发疯了。斯内普偏要砸进他脑子里。

可是他预见了又能怎么样？他该大摇大摆地闯进斯内普的蝙蝠洞里，还是把他绑回格兰芬多的塔楼去——更别说他根本不知道！！！他！不！知！道！

他的脑子几乎被南瓜汁浇昏了，他抓起一杯红酒就灌了下去，根本没人注意到！如果不是斯内普小肚鸡肠又急又恼地在他脑子里大喊大叫，连他都不会注意到自己拿了斯内普的杯子！

波特！该死的波特！

哈利捂住脸大声呜咽一句，他悄悄抬起眼皮，斯内普的嘴皮都没动过半下。  
他感觉到刚刚喝下去的那一口酒变成了一块碎石，他像麻瓜童话里的大灰狼一样，胃里被填满了石头，它们哐啷哐啷地相互碰撞着，用重重斑淤将他锚定在原地。他的血液又冷又热，在他皮肤里结成一寸冰，烧进他的心脏里。他的血管胀得发疼，他恨不得马上抓起自己的火箭弩，将整个礼堂挂满的槲寄生都扯下来，丢进斯内普的地窖里头去，它们全在嘲笑他，该死——

该死的波特。  
他听到斯内普的声音在他的脑壳里晃着，跟自己的一同响成一片。


	17. [HPSS][DMSS] 声嘶力竭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 混血王子揭露身份的那一夜。

就是今日了，斯内普想。

晚餐的礼堂里，他的餐具仍然在刀叉碰撞的声音里停滞着。斯内普被一种奇异的直觉驱使，看向校长席上的邓布利多。对方平静地回望过来，好像这只是又一个风雨欲来的傍晚，连一块柠檬雪宝都没有施舍给他。  
他感到一阵赤裸的惊惧在平和的皮肤下撕扯着他的头发，好像他正赤身裸体地被拖行到礼堂中间，为四院的学生们所唾骂。  
对方沉静的蓝色眼睛落在他的眉目之上，轻巧地掠过了他虚弱而坚定的呼吸，仿佛对他的畏怯不屑一顾。他灵魂上的质问仍拷打着他的喉咙，可这对视的双方不曾浪费时间交换加害者与受害人的恐惧，邓布利多转过头，迫使这场晚餐平静地进行了下去。

他终于动作了起来，将一块无味的西兰花塞进嘴里，眼神在学生中散漫地翻找，任凭自己的思想散落开去，像一个被敲定罪行后无知无觉的刑犯。  
他也曾突发奇想，想要体会那位黄金找球手对于远飞的自由的喜爱——真是奇怪，他在少年时期从未因老波特而有过半分热情。那个神志不清的傍晚，他举着从飞行课备用设施里翻出的一支勉强看上去完好无损的扫帚，踏过天文台上他与邓布利多一次又一次争执排演过的犯罪现场，令自己的魔力托载起他们，平稳地向上飞去。  
他用大脑封闭术禁锢住自己的恐惧，这对他来说已是驾轻就熟了。他拿出少年时对福灵剂迫切的专注，让自己稳稳地升起，连袍角都没有晃动的精准，他大脑里有一角年少的斯莱特林在窃笑，与詹姆斯•波特如出一辙，这也能算是飞行的快乐吗？  
他让自己越升越高，越飞越远，像一只滞留着等待掉落的风筝，他的视线稳固地锁在前方，没有半分下视的意图，他的目光越过城堡的尖角，掠过黑湖，那远山和暗色后面还是迷茫的暗山。  
他叹了口气，为自己少有的天真而感到愚蠢和气馁，他纵容自己的头垂落下去，远处的霍格莫德在昏黑中缓慢燃烧。  
太阳随着白日也散尽了，他呆滞在原地，看着一点点的光，居然也忘了觉得冷。村庄里的灯火纷纷亮了起来，疏出一道道无声的路。那些灯一盏盏烧出去，从高空中向下俯望，像血液里的河，竟让他觉得滚烫，徒劳地被身处的这一角无色的夜所点燃，几乎要为此燃烧殆尽。命运三女神向来冷酷无情，他难得被多愁善感所围剿。长时间的低温令他开始神思恍惚，他放任自己胡思乱想，他多么想把眼皮合上啊，可他的本能抗拒着，泪腺缠着他的眼眶，令他咽下一阵湿润的酸痛。  
突然，他感到一阵衣袍裹来的风汹涌地擦过他的皮肤，就像是一双指节的背面轻轻拂过他的颧骨，一阵年轻的汗水的气味在格兰芬多的训练服下温热地翻滚着，沾到他的面庞上。

“……先生？”  
他回过头，波特的绿眼睛迟疑着，含着同样愚蠢的天真，望向他。

他举起面前的杯子，仍然如当日，如此时一般恍恍惚惚。这明亮的礼堂中他依旧身处夜色，在昏盲如昨日中寻觅，寻觅暮鼓晨钟，他放纵自己跟随本能呼吸知觉，勉强勾勒出现实进退两难的轮廓，他终于找到了。

那两个年轻的身影混杂在一起，被揉碎了填进他的眼眶里去——  
红与绿，大同小异的红色长发，毫发不爽的黑色乱毛，绝无二致的绿色眼睛，闪烁不明的褐色眼眸——莉莉•伊万斯和詹姆斯•波特在他面前被打碎重组，从他衰靡的成长之迹中见证他轰然倒塌的死亡——哈利•波特对着金妮•韦斯莱大笑起来，一双眼睛垂落在他爱慕之人的面上，放肆得几乎散尽了他所固守的那份源自爱情的小心翼翼——他们在他的记忆中永生。

那一口凉水是烫的，却滚不进他的胃里，他的心脏化开一片。

他几近难以忍耐般偏开头，被一阵空洞闷头一棒，那回音震耳欲聋。  
他视线中的黑色与绿色浊然交织——斯莱特林席上，德拉科的位置仍是空无一人。

他忍无可忍一般丢下自己的餐具，仿佛对那可怜又凉透的西兰花深恶痛绝，过大的动作卷起了他的袍子，气流裹挟着他面上冷漠的平静，从侧门奔袭而出。  
他的龙皮靴子掩埋在与午夜的静谧几无差池的走廊里，因多年的夜巡而缄默着，他抬起头，一双躲在铅色下的蓝眼睛裹藏在同样的暮色里，直直望向他。

德拉科被贝拉撕扯着左臂踉跄着向前走去，她疯癫的笑声被尖利的指甲隔着衣料掐进他的神经里，几乎揪下他一块块血肉，令他的太阳穴随着血管里的脉搏突突弹跳着，淋漓的冷汗使他捏着魔杖的右手从指掌凉到背心。他从未觉得脚下的路同呼吸如此坎坷，午夜的寒气浮在他的口鼻上，他没有听到邓布利多下坠的尸体与地面碰撞发出的那一声。

他绝不想回头。  
但一股欲求令他在懦弱的汗泪中彷徨，他的骨头凉得像他的血。可斯内普不在他身边，不是这个正牵扯着他在趔趄中蹒跚前行的人，那双骨节分明的手不似在夜色散乱的走廊中，同牢不可破咒一般掐紧他的双臂，那个誓言字字投进他的喉咙里，掷地有声。  
他的颈椎艰难地向后旋转，斯内普留在波特身旁的剪影被他急促的呼吸蒙得灰扑扑的，迟钝地刺进他的视网膜里，一滴汗水从他的发丝上落下来，挂在他的眼皮上，荡起的一丝灼痛令他有了几乎再也无法看清的错觉，德拉科用力眨了眨眼。

斯内普的背影在火光中熊熊燃烧，那阴影刻下了一道瘦削而焦灼的灰烬，令波特那声斥骂他为懦夫的嘶吼，染上了一层歇斯底里又声嘶力竭的绝望。

他听到贝拉姨妈张狂如同尖叫般的大笑，几乎要撕碎他的气管，一股凉气从他面孔之上的火光中砸过，砰的一声撞进他咽喉里。  
德拉科紧紧捏住自己的魔杖，那根弥留了一声未能发出的阿瓦达索命的魔杖，他与之一般脆弱且僵硬，他们一同发起抖来。

他浑身僵直着快步向前走去，所有的骨头和关节都硬梆梆的，像他被斯内普狠狠推到一边，低吼着保护的誓言时撞上的石壁。可是他走得那么快，他感到自己的心脏都要跟不上他的步伐，一股刺痛的麻木从他发冷的下半身蔓延起来，随着血液散播到全身。  
没什么能阻拦他，也没什么能制止他，那茅草屋顶燃烧的热气燎过他的皮肤，他才发现自己几乎承受不住斯内普仍停留在波特身边，还未曾如设想一般迅速跟上自己的现实——他们被几步之遥割裂成两半。

贝拉急切地冲进他面前的黑暗里，她在离开霍格沃兹的那一瞬便幻影移行了。德拉科难以忍受般停下脚步，向前的冲动被他的身躯硬生生抑止，他身体里的弦崩然一声，浑身绷直，如同猛地撞上一块钢板。  
他回头望去，斯内普像一块墓碑一样站立着，掩住波特的阴影。远处茫茫然传来一些散漫的尖叫，简直如同贝拉狂笑的回声，他感到自己仍然因未能执手的罪行而畏惧，因承接了受害者应有的绝望而拧紧身体里锈蚀的每一颗螺丝，他应该因为被赦免了罪责而卸去重担，可偏偏有一声哭诉埋在这罪犯的喉咙里，等着向那迟来的从犯与庇护者冒出。  
在这嘈杂混乱却又平静死去的黑夜里，他还在等待一个声音，那低沉的嗓音从喉骨的振动中漫溢出来，悼念宣誓忏悔愤怒坚忍散作一团，被苍白的薄唇后细密的牙齿点滴咬碎，慢悠悠地随着浮着火灰的热流漂进他的耳朵里——他曾以为只有他能听见这样的声音——

他听到斯内普说——  
“我就是混血王子。”


	18. [HPSS] 哑口无声

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利终于学会了无杖魔法。

“专注！波特！专注！”  
斯内普像一只吸血鬼一样飞扑上来，鹰爪般的指骨紧紧地掐住他的手掌，哈利急促地吸了一口气，任由他拿捏自己的呼吸，将手指顺从地伸展开来。  
斯内普轻轻地向外扯出他的小臂，几乎无知觉一般将他们的前臂贴紧，哈利感觉自己仿佛成为了一根魔杖，被几只瘦削的指头捏住脉搏。

“魔杖，你还记得自己第一次拿到属于你的魔杖的时候吗？”  
像是为体温所抚慰，斯内普出乎意料地温和，哈利不自觉地点了点头，可对方并没有看向他。  
“魔杖选择巫师，而魔杖也只是协助魔力的传导，无杖魔法亦是如此，你要让魔力流过你的身体——让你自己的魔力选择你。”

哈利紧张地吞咽一下，斯内普的声音如冰凉的丝绸拢住他的喉结，他轻轻闭上双眼。  
他能感受到自己的魔力蛰伏在血液和脉搏中，几乎是在等候着一个捕猎的机会——他有些好奇，不得不分出一点心思去安抚那狂躁焦急的围猎者，他的魔力在他的躯体中燥烈地鼓动着，简直要将那虚无的皮囊吹起一角，他顺着它们耸动着的方向摸索过去，被一阵欲望噼啪作响的急切直直吊起，另一个人的魔力在他的鼻尖上燃烧，散发出火星的味道——

斯内普。

他能感受到那沉稳的魔力潜伏在另一位巫师的皮肤之下，如同表面平静而宽广的河流，望不见其下滚涌着的湍急漩涡，魔法在厚实的羊毛袍子上烘起一阵裹着樟木的麝香味，一缕藿香防御般地抚在苍白得毫无血色的皮肤边缘，掩盖了血液泵动的甜腥气。  
他踌躇着任由自己的魔力扯上一层乖顺的面具，引诱对方的魔法谨慎地伸出手来，如同畏怯一般压在他的呼吸上，宛若一双嘴唇懦弱地衔住他的神经，这猎人的饵拙劣不堪，但是猎物的表象却足以欺瞒对方。  
那股不属于他的魔力顺着他们紧紧相贴的前臂暖烈地涌动过来，狂躁炽烈的表象之下是色厉内荏的温吞——对方已然选择了信任他，但是还不够，不够，不足以将自己交付给他。  
哈利抑制住自己，将自身的魔力慵懒地松散开来，以无辜纯良的表象织成一方铁狱铜笼，想要诱惑围绕自己评判斟酌的猎物主动走进陷阱。他能感受到对方的顺服，是与在众多主人面前虚与委蛇的微笑截然不同的温顺，像是失去伴侣的母鹿在渴求中向他伸出脆弱的脖颈，他轻柔地将自己缠绕上去，如同猎人的手指嵌入牝鹿柔软的皮毛，他的魔力抚触着对方，像用嘴唇去描摹呼吸一样克制。他可以感受到对方的温度偎依着他，如同摊开身体最柔软的内核，温热的血肉就臣服在他的指尖之下，等待着他的探询。  
那最终被接纳的喜悦火热地滚过他的身体，他的脊背上颤过一轮欢乐的抚慰，他还勉强维持着顺从的表象，可他的灵魂却早已迫不及待——去侵入，去交予，去索取，去探寻——

他感到全身的欲求鼓动起来，浪潮和焰火鞭打着他，他的皮肤在抽动之中鼓胀、充血，他急切地奔涌上前，可——可是，对方却退却了——不——

对方一下子掉转了方向，那温度瞬间抽离开来，哈利恐慌地扑上去，几乎难以克制住无声的祈求。他的意识泵动着挽留——是我哪里做错了么，不——

对方的魔力仿佛因这静默的哀求趔趄了一步，只是一步——便瞬时化作一道尖锐的链接，猛烈撕扯着他向前冲去，就好似魔杖一般引导着他的魔力——他的魔杖——可他的魔杖从未背弃过他，哈利不肯放手，他恶狠狠地咬住对方，任凭双方的魔力充斥着他的每一根血管，烟火在他的神经里放肆地爆裂，炸开，斯内普的声音仿佛在他的后脑中低语——

“荧光闪烁。”

他陡然张开双目，往日昏暗的地窖如光天大亮，灯火通明，他急促地喘息着，难以分清自己是否因这成功而感到一方遗憾。

他在原地静静地等待着，五感卷土重来，压在他皮肤上的触感几乎疗慰了他失去对方的恼憾。哈利这才发现，不知何时，他已与斯内普从头到脚紧紧相贴，他的面庞半埋入另一位巫师柔软厚实的羊毛袍子里，鼻子贴着颈侧的皮肤嗅闻对方的脉搏，他的耳朵下压着斯内普的肩膀，半凉半热的汗滴进斯莱特林锁骨上的围巾里，难耐地分享了一丝温度。他的颧骨覆上西弗勒斯刻薄的下颌，那触感让他的躯干甜蜜地蠕动了一下，他的左臂揽住对方曾经如浪潮般翻滚的斗篷，指头上在火箭弩的前柄磨出来的茧捉住一把嶙峋的髋骨，他的右臂仍然在斯内普手里，维持着前刺的怒意，扭曲着被掂量把持。

哈利感到一股嘶哑的笑声在他的喉咙里蹦跳摇晃，与他相连的另一方肋骨造就的囚牢瑟缩了一下，依旧顺从地被压制着。  
哈利吞下笑意中失去形状的呼吸，他抬起眼皮，盯着斯内普乌发下发红的耳骨，那股欢愉炽烈地旋过他的下腹，向上推挤着他的内脏，揉捏他的气管，让他的嘴唇刺痛麻痹着发起抖来。  
斯内普的右手猛地攥紧哈利肩胛处的巫师袍，指尖强硬地抵住他心脏的背面。  
哈利像一个为欲望枯竭而干渴致死的人一般轻叹出声：

“西弗勒斯——”

他将自己右手的手指一根根缠进对方掌控拿捏着他的指缝里去，蜜色的茧与被魔药沾染的指节锢成一座囚牢。

他什么也没说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候一直在想教授在魔法石里魁地奇看台上的那身袍子，看上去就很暖和，他真好看啊……
> 
> 唉我为什么总是写一些小段子……这可能就是鸽派前景的展望……（躺


	19. [HPSS] 爱别离苦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告⚠️⚠️⚠️狗血套路离婚梗注意  
非常狗血  
非常套路  
没有逻辑  
不适者及时退出，谢谢。  
You have been WARNED. 
> 
> 可以接受的话，就请——

西弗勒斯曾经听过一个预言。  
他被命运所鞭笞，以悔恨和血肉弥补石墙，可当霍格沃兹浸淫着魔法的厚重石壁被攻破的那一日，他亦在尖叫棚屋迎接死亡。  
他在霍格沃兹的重建中天真地以为冥王哈迪斯宽容地唾弃了他，可他早该知道，他早该知道的。  
他早该知道的，这现实终将在泡沫的哄抬中为洪水击碎，他却还弥留在波光粼粼的梦里。

他不敢相信自己能如此后悔一件事，一件小事——在那个下午前往校长室的举措，如同命运偏要迫使他在混乱嘈杂的猪头酒吧中聆听清楚那个预言一般，令他再一次被碾压进滚滚向前的车轮下泥泞的痕迹之中。  
他早该明白命运三女神的期待是转动那三盏纺车，生命之线与侏儒缝在诡计之神洛基唇上浸满血痕的丝线并无不同，那纺轮亦与使睡美人沉眠百年囚得真爱的织机无甚差异，共享了同样尖利的纺锤，那诅咒胁迫他的心跳多年，如今却又避之不及，肆无忌惮地划破他的指腹。

一切都在正轨上进行着，或许历史从未偏离其轨道。这个教学日的下午在干燥的阳光下暖和得几乎不似往常的冬日，他早被循规蹈矩的生活所围剿，磨去尖牙利爪。正确的时间，正确的地点，他的教学日志在紧握中折出一道撕裂的痕迹，正确的事，一切理所应当地进行着，他从未认识到现实如此错漏百出。  
他从未如此痛恨米勒娃久日不曾更改的口令，他悔恨自己又被天命之鞭所抽中，身处此地，校长室门前漠然无知的石像迟滞麻木地向他眨了眨眼，缓慢地让出一条通道。  
他听到一个预言。

“哈利——”  
魔法部部长的声音在圆形的校长室里回荡，仿佛从高塔贯入脚底，西弗勒斯拒绝为进退两难所把持，他转过身去，踩下那边角圆润的石阶。格兰杰在面对她的友人时还抱有儿时万事通般的急切，她的声音像被谁一挥手挡在喉咙里。  
“哈利——只要你——”，麦格教授的威严仍在，有几分无可奈何肆意掉落出来，“我相信西弗勒斯会理解的。”

“不。”  
斯内普听到他的丈夫一字一句地说，可那声音里却有一迹不容许妥协的痛苦，他悄声按住自己的呼吸。  
“我不会跟西弗勒斯离婚的。”

西弗勒斯不知道自己是如何踏出那最后一级台阶的，或许这只是此时他正当做的事，或许是他的本能。他听见石像顺从地移回原位，他路过一群从占卜学教室中涌出的窃窃私语的三年级拉文克劳，遇见由隆巴顿带领的一队捧着花盆灰头土脸的一年级赫夫帕夫，他瞥见斯莱特林的魁地奇球队先格兰芬多一步抢了训练场，费尔奇抱着洛丽丝夫人惊恐地瞪着自顾自遛弯时打了个喷嚏的牙牙，好像它比远处扑扇着翅膀的巴克比克还要威胁重重，一场小型焰火从韦斯莱笑话店的明星产品中跳了出来，洒在一个激动的格兰芬多女生身上，引来图书馆内平斯夫人和一群恼火的高年级拉文克劳厌恶的一瞥。  
他路过空荡荡的决斗室，临时储存在那的格林迪洛把玻璃撞得直响，活像一只被关在箱子里的博格特。他突然想潜进空无一人的黑魔法防御术课室，看看他最恐惧的事物会不会变成他所爱之人的模样。但他克制住自己，沉默地走向他的私人储藏室，顺着旋转楼梯的阴影踏进他的办公室。

他冷静地打开一叠咕哝着怨怒的五年级在这周三上交的十二英寸羊皮纸，惊异于这爱别离苦如此麻木不堪，还未能如匈牙利树蜂一般将他撕碎成几瓣。

他想起哈利与他一同度过的夏日，他们一同窝在地窖的圣诞假期似乎也一样温暖得遥不可及，令他在古堡中夜巡归来时几乎难以抗拒。  
那一天离平安夜还有几个夜晚，但他还没来得及询问哈利他们该怎么度过这个难得的假期，他推开斯莱特林院长宿舍的门，温顺地等待壁炉里明亮的热流浮到他的颧骨旁边。

哈利正昏睡着，好似格兰芬多塔的四柱床从未满足过他一般，非要来争抢斯莱特林院长那阴寒可怕的蛇窝，西弗勒斯想起波特无数次对格里莫广场十二号布莱克老宅孤冷的抱怨，好像蜘蛛尾巷有比他幼时藏身的那个破烂碗橱好上半分似的。他知道霍格沃兹为她的重建者们保留了他们的房间，他倒是很奇怪魔法部还没将波特的小格子间做成一个观光景点，可哈利再也无法在那儿呆着了，即使在他们争执得想轮流掐死自己和对方一百次时也没回去过，据他所说是忍受不了放任西弗勒斯自己孤独一人……  
斯内普低声哼了一句，多愁善感的格兰芬多，他不得不提醒自己，谁知道是真是假呢。

法律执行司的工作需要与傲罗方面做许多接洽，即便有魔法部部长格兰杰的全力支持，在波特手里事情也好像永远也做不完。西弗勒斯实在记不清波特抱怨了多少次要退休然后跑到霍格沃兹来应聘黑魔法防御术教授了，愚蠢又天真，哈利该不会真的觉得一群魔力不稳却又躁动不安的乌头脑袋比魔法部那群尸位素餐的木乃伊好对付吧？

“……哼”，波特总是哼哼唧唧地自言自语，蠢得令人叹服，人神共愤，“只怕到时候霍格沃兹里最恐怖的老师要变成波特教授了……谁知道他们喊‘波特教授’的时候是在叫谁呢……  
“唔——嗷！”  
斯内普只恨手上没有一本两寸厚的硬皮精装《魔药学原理》。

他的丈夫在睡梦里还继续着他学生时代魔药课作业羊皮纸上的胡言乱语：“西弗勒斯•斯内普•波特教授……”  
那地窖里唯一醒着的斯莱特林皱了皱眉头，怀疑自己终于被多年以前邓布利多逼着灌下去足以甜死伏地魔的肉桂姜茶毒傻了（顺便一提，他宁愿空腹喝十剂生骨灵也不愿意再试一次这个搭配），不，不对，是波特傻了，他在想什么呀，居然把自己跟这个格兰芬多混为一谈。  
“休息……陪我睡觉……”

西弗勒斯小心翼翼地接近他的丈夫，如同接近一条巨蛇腹下的至宝，他将自己轻轻挂在床沿，无可奈何地接受了格兰芬多盘踞了所有被子的事实。  
哈利的眼皮紧紧闭合着，眉头间有一道他抱怨不止的西弗勒斯所固有的褶皱。斯内普悄悄伸出手去，纵容他的指腹缓缓地按揉他所爱之人的眉骨，沿着眉弓的纹路顺延下去，满足地注视着那刻痕被缓慢松开，恢复了平静的表象。

他任凭那干燥的指尖划向哈利的太阳穴，指节几乎是爱怜般抚摸着他爱人狂乱的头发，它们顺从地在他的指掌内低伏，仿佛在情人面前放弃了倔强的情态，让一股倍受怜惜的柔弱情感绵软地舔舐他的心房，令他的心脏在这无动于衷的外壳之下酸软不堪，满足痛苦爆裂得使他几近死去，他低低地叹了一口气，方才惊觉自己一直屏住了呼吸。  
他的丈夫在睡梦中迷茫地伸出手来，被睡意钝重缠绕的双手囫囵摸索着尚未为他所屈服的枕边人。  
西弗勒斯放弃了一道平静的呼吸，却无力举起双手，只好向那温暖的怀抱缴械投诚。

他独自坐在昏黑的地窖中，突然受不了似的打了个冷颤。  
他挥一挥魔杖，一盏沉默的壁灯勉强照亮了他的书桌，墙壁中嵌合的壁炉黑洞洞的，像一条无牙的蛇冰冷的口。小时候，他与莉莉分别时，他曾经在蜘蛛尾巷的深处见过这种黑暗，它所引起的刺痛比马尔福庄园中的昏然夜色更为绵长，可他却不得不一次又一次向前走去。

“……离婚。”  
他悄悄地吐出这个词，几乎用尽全力，唇齿挪动仿佛要胁迫他拆下肋骨，胸膛上的那块空洞让他感到心跳全失的恐惧，死亡一般的平静漫溢在哈利送给他的袍子上。

“……你说什么，亲爱的？”  
哈利站在办公室的门口，地窖的门不知道何时被打开了，那声探问轻飘飘地碎裂下来，他的声音撞到石壁上，碰着他捏在手里的门钉。  
外面有一丝丝细微的光，他的面庞却在这黑暗里模糊不清，西弗勒斯突然感到筋疲力尽，他竭尽力气想要看见他，却突然觉得自己已是老眼昏花，徒劳无功。

他合上嘴唇，勉强屏住呼吸，希望能在他即将失离的爱人面前保有一丝尊严。  
可哈利从那黑暗中缓慢走向他，他丈夫的眉眼从面目全非中逐渐浮现出来，那熟悉的绿眼睛里静默的泪水将他寸寸击碎。

“……你是想要跟我离婚吗，西弗勒斯？”  
那质问如此沉默，在这板上钉钉的事实的衬托之下几乎令他发笑。他想起莉莉与他的决裂之日，他不得不承认，如果没有共同成长的那些经历，他们也许不会成为朋友，他无可挽回地见证他们的友谊被一句失言轰然打碎，他不敢相信那情谊或许早已为时日所消磨，只待最后一根稻草，他悲哀地观望着自己的每一分歉意与悔恨只能让她将他推得越来越远，她冷漠的眉眼变得愈发坚硬，几乎与劫盗者们如出一辙，他讥讽地回顾着他为了防止自己被抛弃，而主动放弃的事实，这举动却使得他所畏惧的结局尘埃落定，成为他棺材上那颗撕裂木纹的铜钉。  
如今他却要重蹈覆辙。

“波特——”  
他还未能念出哈利的名字，就被对方坚决的哀求所打断，那声安抚中有一种夹杂着泪水的恐慌，波特的一只手温暖地揉抚着他的背心，像是诱哄一个在哭泣边缘的孩子。  
“嘘——嘘——没事的，西弗勒斯，没事的”，波特几乎是在哄骗他自己，伸手将他面颊上一绺蜷曲的发丝轻柔拂去，别在他的耳后，指节游移回来，轻轻抚过他的颧骨，咽下一声呜咽，“发生什么事了吗？”

“波特——哈利，别这样”，西弗勒斯像一座僵直的尸体，半分不动，灵魂尖叫着逃开，“我们都知道你的那群格兰芬多从来都没有赞成过，或许，或许我们当初——你应该听听他们的意见。”  
波特的泪眼里有一丝平静的笑意：“你什么时候成为了一个需要追求他人认同的人了？”

或许从我爱上你的那一刻开始，斯内普静静地想，可是他一个字也没有回应。  
波特的手毫无依托，孤独地垂落下去，遗落出一阵凉透的愧疚，波特难得显出一个孩子的样子，他牢固地捉紧斯内普的袖口。

“你向我承诺过‘永远（always）’的，西弗勒斯。”他悄然低语。  
你也向我承诺过，直到死亡将我们分开为止——斯内普顺着脑海向前漂流，没有辨清一番讥嘲的浪花，他依然沉默着。  
客观而言，波特并没有放弃他们的誓言，他本人证实了波特对于如此建议的拒绝。可西弗勒斯也不知道自己为何如此急迫地想使波特脱离这婚姻的困局，也许他早已无法忍受将这枷锁强加于他所爱之人。  
他的前脑僵硬得几乎无法思考，他迫使自己的双眼木然地看向前方，装着碧纹蟾蜍的玻璃罐呆滞地与他对视，令他想起德拉科曾向他大声嘲讽过金妮•韦斯莱写给波特的情书：“他的眼睛绿得像新腌的癞蛤蟆”。

哈利像捉住他的心跳一样开口：“是马尔福又说了什么吗？”  
西弗勒斯几乎因为自己轻易被看穿的脆弱惊诧了一下，可哈利的手紧紧地圈住了他，将他按回了一个怀抱里。  
“还是福吉那群蠢货又传了什么话出来吗？他们保证过一切由我来决定的，是斯基特吗——肯定是她，这个恼人的臭虫，我早晚会把她捉进瓶子里，偷偷扔到悬崖下边，别小瞧‘霍格沃兹有史以来最优秀的找球手’啦，斯莱特林都抢不赢我——”  
波特像一个慌张的孩童一样口不择言，那只温暖的手掌用力抚摸他的脊背，几乎把他的肩胛骨压碎了。  
西弗勒斯抬起手来，紧紧地捉住他，仍旧一言不发。  
“……西弗勒斯，”波特像是无知无觉一样任凭斯内普握紧他的手臂，指头像爪掌一样陷进袍子里，“你爱我，对不对……你还爱我。”

这声质问下硌着一块在歇斯底里中尖锐的期冀，波特的语调里有种不管不顾的笃定，他摆摆手，让那壁炉亮了起来，如同杀死一只蛇怪那样轻巧。真奇怪，这壁炉好像只有哈利在这儿的时候才亮着一样。

“你不会放弃我的，对吗。”波特自顾自地把耳朵贴近他的心口，好像要听清他的心跳，仿佛这样他就不能再说谎了——他几乎被这孩子气的言行惹恼了，他可是一个活过了两次战争的双面间谍！跟他结婚的也不是邓布利多！  
“你不会放弃我的。是敏说的那件事吗？罗恩不太可能知道——可是马尔福……他总是唯恐天下不乱！他在我们婚礼上就差说‘我不同意’了——嘘——嘘嘘——福吉他们竟然敢威胁我——我和我的丈夫可是都被黑魔王杀死过的人，他们总觉得我还是五年级呢，除了邓布利多愿意告诉我的事情之外一无所知。”

西弗勒斯茫然地张了张嘴，救世主的语言能力真是令人难以置信，哈利又往他怀里窝了一点：“他们凭什么要求我做这个——就因为我是‘大难不死的男孩’吗？”他简直幼稚得令人叹为观止，他的双臂在斯内普的后背勒住他的躯干，用力把住他的肩膀，让他肉体里遥远的灵魂感受到一丝疼痛。  
“难道救世主就没有什么特权吗？为什么马尔福不能去做这个，他又没结婚——难道就因为媚娃们傻乎乎地想要所有人都拜倒在它们脚下，而福吉那帮蠢兮兮的老头还没来得及用胡子和奉承话把自己吊死”，他咕哝着一些格兰芬多才能说出的疯话……“我就得被他们拉成一面人皮大旗，去签一个供他们嘲笑的婚姻契约？敏被他们骗得太循规蹈矩了，她都忘了我们每次至少违反五十条校规啦。她说我们可以表面上离婚放个烟雾弹，然后再想办法让那个媚娃头子讨厌我……罗恩知道了肯定要笑死我，马尔福天天等着在看我笑话呢，他早就迫不及待地想让我们离婚啦，我敢说他等这个机会很久了……好像跟巫师们定和平契约让他们亏了半分一样！这群蠢东西就该找一群小矮精来对付他们！他们就不知道什么叫魔法契约什么叫牢不可破咒吗？我才不去呢——灵魂契约我已经有一个了。”

哈利还在絮絮叨叨，他好像在自己的疯言疯语里被呛得神志不清：“邓布利多也跟我们说过什么‘更伟大的利益’——他们总是一遍又一遍向我重复这句话……媚娃又有什么用呢？让人们稀里糊涂地盯着他们看是什么本事吗？赫敏还喜欢过那个徒有其表的蠢货洛哈特呢，你把他击倒时得意洋洋的样子以为我没看到嘛——当初小巴蒂•克劳奇还给我们演示夺魂咒来着……我该把他们薅秃了给你做魔药吗，他们的头发看得我眼睛疼……阿不思还说过——爱是——”

“我爱你，西弗勒斯”，哈利像瞬间被自己打断呼吸，撕成两半，他如同自言自语一般向他的丈夫喃喃诉说，那声音碰上周围的石壁，混沌不清，“我们不会有事的，这算什么呢……即便那群媚娃发起火来扒了我的皮我也会在国王十字车站等你的……我们会没事的……我爱你。”  
斯内普感觉到他胸腔里空荡荡的囚笼一下子松懈下去，钢筋四散倾圮，乱作一片，哈利仍然严丝合缝地挤在他的心口上，下巴用力蹭了蹭他的肋骨，一双嘴唇软绵绵地碰着那里。

哈利的全身像是被洛哈特抽去骨头一样瘫在他身上，几乎要融进他的皮肤里去，斯内普实在是想不明白他当初是怎么捉到金色飞贼的。熊熊燃烧的壁炉让地窖中湿冷的空气一点点退却了，那持续的热度带来的幻觉仿佛一时之间难以如一个温暖咒一样消散，他从未如此疲惫不堪，或许只是战争时日的远去让他忘却了，他不再需要一打无梦魔药让自己熬过每一夜，哈利不再依赖于缓和剂，现实的幻象让他们坚持过每一日，并且还要如此执着下去——他结婚了。

“我跟安多米达说好了让泰迪来跟我们一起过圣诞，好吗，西弗勒斯？”  
斯内普不知道事情是怎么进行到这一步的，有一小块的他想说哈利既然都已经决定了为什么还要装模作样地向他征求意见——当然，他也不是真的在抱怨，至少哈利事先告知他了，比起他在霍格沃兹做学生的时候真是不止好了一星半点，真的。

“你也爱我，对不对，西弗勒斯。”  
哈利仿佛同牙仙宣誓的孩童一样悄无声息，西弗勒斯终于找到了那块能让他移动头颅的脊骨，可是他的丈夫像无法注意到一般朝他的怀抱里下陷，恨不得把自己埋进他的骨头里。  
他的情人轻柔地吻了吻他左半边胸膛上的每一根肋骨，那傻孩子在堕入梦境前呢喃着向他祈愿：

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天翻到以前列清单的离婚梗，居然就写了hhhh  
说实话，我写的时候一直要提醒自己，不要放任自流真的让他们离婚了（掩面  
好累哦，仿佛身体被抽空……
> 
> 你哈真的被我写得有点点点点黑……  
没关系你现在可以亲吻你的丈夫了！（（（


	20. [HPSS] 别无所求

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利在厄里斯魔镜中看见了斯内普。

浓夜昏重，残破的城堡在遥不可及的黎明前脱去了形状，哈利漫无目的地在霍格沃兹里游荡着。  
四处漏风的走廊里未能透进一丝光，好像星辰和月亮也都被这浓重的黑暗所征服了——这想法让他在昏昏然中捞起一股飘渺的恐惧，它曾在战争时日里难耐地扼紧他的喉咙。可如今他早已被耗尽了力气，舍不得挣扎，连一个“荧光闪烁”也吐不出来。  
隐身衣安静地伏在他的皮肤上，像冰山上流动的水银，随着他的步伐沙沙作响。

他甚至没有费心去注意夜巡的教授和神神叨叨自言自语的费尔奇，只是放纵双腿带着自己一路前行。活点地图安静地团在他的口袋里，他再也用不着小心斯内普的脚印了……这想法令他难得从自己的脑海中探出头来，让现实的氧气随着痛苦涌进他的肺管，只等着下一秒又下潜回去。  
离第一节变形学的课还有好一会，足以让他美滋滋地打个盹，把那些在战争时光里被剥削的睡眠时间好好地补回来。可是他好像再也没办法睡着了，他感到自己仿佛一只猫头鹰，可笑的是海德薇似乎并不如他一般喜爱黑夜，他常常觉得整座城堡里只剩他和斯内普两个人醒着，而他们一直试图围捕对方——如今只剩下一个人了。

他有时候会想，如果他当初选择了斯莱特林会怎么样？他曾经觉得，或许分院帽早就看透了他脑袋里伏地魔的魂片，可如今想想，把一切都推给黑魔王似乎有些愚蠢——那种常常为斯内普所唾弃的，格兰芬多式自鸣得意的愚蠢，他真不敢相信自己会这么想……可那也是德拉科•马尔福式的愚蠢，年轻的劫盗者们所喜气洋洋挥洒的愚蠢——纯粹的恶真是太容易了，他们有足够的天真和残酷——可是人性之恶总让他难以承受，足够丰沛的善意和自以为是的爱情，更伟大的利益（greater good）……最伟大的力量将他掐死在摇篮里。  
他曾经注定了死亡，可是他也从没期待过由国王十字车站的返程。他心想，斯内普会如何对待他麾下身为一名斯莱特林的波特呢，或是一位名为波特的斯莱特林？他很难想象如偏心马尔福一般偏私他的斯内普，但他见识过斯莱特林的爱，炽烈得几乎炙烤着所爱者的魂灵……他也看到过斯莱特林们的相互提防、试探与哄骗，太过警醒而近乎容不下使人昏盲的爱情。他摇摇头，好像要把这些胡思乱想都从脑海中滤出来一样——斯内普还会如何爱他呢？

一道闪烁的光斑从他面前晃过，静悄悄地落在地上，他偏过头去，沿着一道侧开的门缝发现了一间看似空旷的房间。  
星光好像被泼洒在一块朦胧的镜面上，温柔得可怖，柔顺地流溢出来，一直淌到他的脚下，那熟悉的镜框让他回想起一年级时披着隐身衣呆坐在前的自己。  
他认得这个房间，这个邓布利多曾经以厄里斯魔镜引诱他的地方。他以为对方早已将这幻象带走了，还非要让那个十一岁的孩子保证再也无法回头，容不下一丝天真的恳求。  
但这魔镜显然又被某人放了回来，他嗅到一缕命运的叹息，或许只是陷阱矫揉造作的气味，但大难不死的男孩从来都逃不过预言球里迷蒙微茫的烟雾，也可能只是因为他是个格兰芬多……  
他推开门，安静地走了进去。

厄里斯魔镜如他印象中的一般高大华丽，但那美妙的纹饰从来都无法吸引观镜人的注意——哈利感到自己的灵魂像是被陡然抽离肉体，又如同被一个魔咒用力磕进自己脑袋里似的，他睁大眼睛，仿佛一只被吓到失去了歇斯底里的绿眼睛黑猫，皮毛竖起，眼珠呆滞地张挂着——是斯内普，西弗勒斯•斯内普，他的家人朋友们，和西弗勒斯•斯内普。

他当初在无比痛恨大脑封闭术课程的同时，从来没有想到过这个——与斯内普利用摄神取念强行钻进他脑袋中的场景几乎一模一样，他在厄里斯魔镜中看见了对方。  
当时的他仿佛在斯内普的魔杖下永远精疲力尽，他的欲望和情感被冷漠地来回翻阅，他仍记得对方那些引起他永不耗竭的愤怒的评论。可他心里总有一丝畏惧，但斯内普从未注意到混血王子的诗篇与惆怅，他的手指每日每夜默读着那些凌厉的笔触，那对他而言几乎成了催眠曲一般的安慰。

他想起今日斯拉格霍恩的魔药课，这位教授好像从未因他失去了自己的“魔药天赋”而表现出一丝一毫的失望。事实上，他还是对邀请哈利参加他的鼻涕虫俱乐部有着如出一辙的热情。可哈利当时忙于拯救自己的魔药作业，实在没办法一心两用。  
他对着自己的坩埚架抖抖手腕，拍起了一大团樟木粉末，混血王子轻轻地在他脑海里叹了一口气，是啊，波特，用剥离咒偷懒，我怎么没想到呢？只是可惜魔力共振系统的平衡偏离会使药水一开始溶解就变成紫色——哈利紧张地抬起头来，赫敏理直气壮地瞪着他，他只好用袖子把一堆刚削好的樟树皮扫到一边。

哈利眨眨眼睛，被欲望扯回躯体之内。斯内普仍犹疑地站立着，半心半意地瞥了他一眼，脸上没有半分轻蔑，也没有他在梦中忘不了的解脱的痛苦。  
他是哈利最想要看见的样子——温暖而坚定，耐心地伫立在原地，沉默地等待着他。

他远远地立在镜缘一角，几乎与哈利一样遥远，那随意散落的斗篷被取下，换成了厚实的羊毛袍子，蓬松的炭灰色围巾温柔地揽住他，将那锋利的下颌骨轻轻遮掩，还未如战前一般瘦脱了形的下巴被包裹在柔和的曲线里，哈利看不见那道在他记忆中狰狞的伤痕。斯内普忐忑不安地捉紧自己的衣襟，迟疑地抱住双手，好像在尽量与他的亲人朋友们拉开距离，焦虑得如同他们下一秒就要让哈利将他沿着镜框抹去似的。

哈利几乎控制不住自己的双腿，他急迫地冲上前去，差点被自己的脚步绊倒——斯内普朝他露出了一个半分讽刺半分愉悦的微笑，却仍然站在原地，宛如被突然安抚，平静地等着哈利，等待他走到镜前，等候着他们用力看清对方。

那双黑眼睛像河床上浸润了月光的黑曜石，失去了空洞的刻印，随着斯内普缓慢地走向他的步伐，轻巧地落在他身上。  
没有恼恨，没有怒视，没有低吼，他们难得地不似要捕猎对方，只是安静地任由月光将他们牵连在一处，像一对活过了炮火的战友，又似一双逃脱了战争的伴侣，任凭对方描摹着，将自己装进眼睛里。  
斯内普的眼眸如这夜晚一般静谧，哈利感受着他垂落到自己面上的视线，如每一次夜游被他捉中时一般穿透隐身衣，刺入他身体最柔软的内核。不是那道骇人听闻的伤疤，不是他母亲的翠绿眼睛，不是他父亲的波特——哈利，只有哈利，西弗勒斯和哈利——一阵欢悦的烟霾轻轻吹胀了他的胸膛，正如魔法石在厄里斯魔镜前暗暗滑入他的口袋，让他左半边胸膛的肋骨隐隐有一丝若有似无的疼痛。他感到自己的面颊上漂流着一个同样破碎的微笑。

他觉得困。  
又累又困，他好像快要睡着了。

哈利想起他在大脑封闭术课上的那一幕，斯内普也是如此出现在他面前的厄里斯魔镜中，牙尖嘴利，刻薄傲慢。他从来没真正了解过这对于斯内普来说是多大的危险，一旦伏地魔有此一瞥，他或许就要永远失去他所仅有的斯莱特林——这想法陡然翻出他的皮肉，让他感到自己仿佛一具早已被开膛破肚的尸体，被悬挂在绞刑架上，四肢僵直，在这夜色中一点一滴地被露水所凉透。  
可是他躯干中的心脏仍是那么火热，毫无松懈地向他的全身泵动着滚烫的血液，令他不得不面对一个血肉淋漓的结局。

一阵血色的雾气从他的身体蒸腾上来，迷茫地蒙上他的眼睛，捂住他的口鼻，他的灵魂在喉咙里咯咯作响，铁腥气迅速冲上他的鼻头，他的泪腺被揉捏出一道透明的痕迹。

他用力支撑起眼皮，斯内普依旧平静地注视着他，眉头间有一道深邃的刻印。他的舌头堵住了一道狂乱的尖叫，任凭它堕回骨缝的深渊之内，在他的血肉之间游荡，镜框上繁复华美的花纹深深嵌入他的指掌。  
再也没有一个邓布利多能迫使他无法回头了。  
他迟缓着落下双眼。

哈利气喘吁吁地跑过走廊，赫敏和罗恩正在变形学教室门口等他，他敢说敏肯定在为他们来得太晚而错失了好位置焦虑不安着，罗恩轻轻拍拍她的肩膀，打了个哈欠，好像不明白她怎么能在他们打败黑魔王三个月后为这种事情而恼火。他快步走向他们，混血王子的魔药课本在他袍子里微微晃动着，因为频繁翻阅而日渐松散的书脊暗暗撞上他的大腿，哈利的右手伸进缝入了无限空间咒的袍子口袋里，静静按住被空间压缩咒团紧的厄里斯魔镜，他的指尖滑过镜框上倒写的“渴望”一词，然后又轻松地跳开了，摸索着抽出了他的变形学课本。蜘蛛尾巷的口令在他的嘴唇上沉默地雀跃着。  
他向他的朋友们露出一个纯然快乐的微笑。

他睡了个好觉。

他将永远在他身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实是在看一个fanvid剪辑中突然看到这一幕，我才发现，除了同人的各类fantasy，原来他真的出现在他的厄里斯魔镜中过啊……虽然是以这种方式……  
也不知道写了什么，不过也不是第一次了，算了（）
> 
> 我写到一半的时候在想，莉莉•波特的魔法救了哈利，可是也注定了要他再死一次……而他的复生几乎是无可预料的，如果他在一开始完全死去而变成纯粹的伏地魔魂器，那又是另一个故事了……但即便并非如此，当他注定了死亡的结局的时候，他现时的死亡与十几年后的死亡真的有很大的不同吗？对于爱他的人来说当然是有所差异的，但也好似“就是把他像猪一样宰”……这究竟是谁的错误呢？伏地魔的，当然。但是会有爱的错误吗，我想我们都不愿意接受这个说法。邓布利多的错误吗？但他永远有更伟大的利益——所以这其实是一个相当无解的问题……也是一个鸡生蛋蛋生鸡的问题，如果一开始哈利就没能活下来会怎么样？伏地魔还能复生吗？但他又会不会如现实、预言一般死去呢？而哈利的存活又注定了要死，在哈利死去的那一刹那，预言难道不是成真了吗……有一种极尽荒谬的感觉，是吧？当然我们能抽到最好的那一张牌，但是我这种悲观的怀疑派总是很难相信运气……  
所以说为什么要想那么多呢……天都要亮了（）


	21. [HPSS] [DMSS] 无限爱意

Summary：德拉科•马尔福要求看到西弗勒斯•斯内普的记忆。（不要相信这个summary（（（

例行警告⚠️⚠️⚠️

箭头混乱

没有逻辑

时间线无序

请慎重阅读，不适者及时退出，谢谢。

* * *

“忏悔！勇敢点！向你们的水晶球忏悔吧！”

在哈利•波特那年轻的生命里，重重险境与种种冒险不得已地留下了痕迹，他有许多比手背上的“我不可以说谎”更为刊心刻骨的经历，在科林•克里维看来好像骨头血肉上都刻满了险峻的故事，但又时常不得不遇上被抽掉臂骨打断鼻子这样的结果，让他有些气馁。这些结局在吉得罗•洛哈特眼里或许不屑一顾，他自己也时常觉得所谓的英雄之举不值一提，但无疑于西比尔•特里劳妮眼中，是引得她激动万分浑身颤抖的“不祥”。

尽管特里劳妮持之以恒地向他们灌输水晶球悲怆的印象，但似乎仍只有拉文德•布朗和帕瓦蒂•帕蒂尔真正像她那样对着自己的水晶球拼命抖动身体，好像窥见了死神的一瞥那样哗啦啦地甩动骨头。他仍然觉得预测命运如针尖戳刺烟雾那样徒劳，又或许是真实的烟雾呢？

特里劳妮新买了一批印度的熏香，比往日浓烈得多的滚滚烟尘让他们都不得不扯住巫师袍的袖子，覆盖在脸上，顺手抹掉淌出的眼泪。哈利蜷缩在最边上的角落里，想要把窗户打开，透出一丝丝风来。罗恩已经是呼吸困难，他半张脸都埋在袍子领子里，窝在水晶球旁，好像又在想他们俩下个星期的十八种死法。

哈利也逐渐昏昏欲睡，他的伤疤没在疼，太好了，正好可以补个觉，等下只有魔法史了……他呆滞地盯着面前的水晶球，想要造成一种自己被梦之女神蛊惑的假象，而罗恩已经一点一点朝桌子下滑过去了。

有一块小小的黑色，从他视野中间晕染开来，从水晶球里刮开了他梦境的残片。那种黑色低沉昏暗得就像直接从斯内普的斗篷裁下来的，哈利感到自己仿佛一头撞破了斯内普的预言，让他有种羞愧的不真切。那黑色似乎与他梦境的边缘融为一体了，他快乐地等待着它垂落下来，像等待一股梦沉入他的身体一样迫切。斯内普的身影逐渐旋转过来，他碰见一阵从未有过的安慰，好像混血王子那些呢喃的语句陪伴劝慰着他一样。那双黑眼睛里难得地不见一丝轻蔑，只是满足于安静地注视着他，哈利也像是为这喜悦征服了，他平静地注视回去，没有什么可以隔开他们，他不悲哀、不愤怒、不忏悔、不苦痛——他只是看见，看见——

“下课！”特里劳妮尖声叫着，“下星期你们要交一份十英寸的羊皮纸，主题是梦的归因性！我知道有些同学不太做梦，或者做了也记不住！”砰的一声，纳威不小心把拉文德的水晶球碰掉了，她对着胡乱道歉的他大喊起来，场面一时非常混乱。“……好了好了！那你们可以尝试着点跟我一样的香，这会有助于你们洞清幻梦的奥秘，预见自我的道路——”

哈利被罗恩推挤着，连滚带爬地从门板里爬了出来，周围的同学们都是一副困顿不堪的表情，眼皮不停地粘黏着，像集体中了个恶咒。打死我也不会买那个东西，他想，除非我想变成克利切做出来的熏肉——

赫敏朝他们飞奔过来，又被那股味道熏得马上退开了。他们疲惫不堪地瞧了她一眼，她却没有说什么，只是怜悯地拿过他们的课本，跑到前面占座去了。

斯内普从他们身边快步走过，德拉科•马尔福立在墙角。

“忏悔！”特里劳妮的提醒穿过门板鞭打在他们身上，大家全像听不懂咒语的僵尸一样麻木，只有马尔福哼了一声。

哈利头也不抬，随着沉默的人流涌进了魔法史教室。

片刻之前仍在支撑他的滚滚仇恨消失了，哈利从嘴里将咬破的指节拔出来，血液淌过他手上那道羽毛笔下的银白色伤痕，将字句冲得浑浊不清。

赫敏无声地移开了挡在他们前面的箱子，他连滚带爬地朝那只颤抖着的黑靴子摸过去，他的血掉下来，滑过脏污的皮肤，与斯内普喷溅出来的血迹洒在一起。

支撑着斯内普那片稀薄皮肉的一把骨头里，居然藏着那么多血……那么多血。它们在他湿黏的皮肤和袍子深重的褶皱之间淌出一条条目所不见的坎坷肮脏的小溪，几乎将他整个人都浸红了，却不是一种格兰芬多的红色，是斯莱特林的红色。淋漓可怖，涔涔恶汗浃透他在逃亡路途中沾满腥臭灰土的袍子，那溪流缄口不言，自顾自暇，渗进另一位未亡者的血管里头去。

时常熏染在他面颊上的灰黄色骤然褪去了，令人仿佛可以透过他逐渐苍白透明的皮肤触到颧骨的颜色，两条黑洞洞的通道矗在眼眶里，好像卷走了他自己的灵魂，跟那领口阴影下的狞恶创痕困苦地显出一样的颜色来。

可是哈利不肯让自己看见，他没办法接受，他伸出手去，徒劳地堵住那个血色的洞口，但粘稠的液体只是无谓地流溢出来，他眼见着斯内普轻而易举地放弃了黑眼珠里滚着的浓重绝望，却将他一点一滴地涂成了相同的神色。

津津冷汗啪的一声落在他划着龟裂泥纹的破烂靴子上，哈利难以自持地发着一把崎岖寒颤，他的指头还深深钩住冥想盆的边沿，他滑落到地上。

他的脑海里有一个声音，心怀悲愤却又哽咽难平，以斯内普的语调向他猝然咆哮，激动哀切却又充满几近讽刺的沉稳笃定——他才十七岁，十七岁！他的人生才刚刚开始，他还什么都没有经历过，第一次踏上霍格沃兹的惊异似乎还在昨天，他还对一切一无所知，他不知道沉疴的爱情，也不曾领略疮疤的欺骗，却已经饱受蒙蔽，不知进退。

他知道有一个预言，他与伏地魔必死其一，他也曾设想过，要光荣地战死——但这必亡的诺言好像一座即将被湿冷海潮填没的山洞，阴寒水汽暗暗抚过他灵魂深处的每一丝裂缝，令他不由自主地淌过这粘稠的恐惧，呆滞地兀立在那儿。

他不敢相信自己居然还有一丝希望，他希望能活下来，跟他的朋友们一同快乐地活下去，返回霍格沃兹，回去他曾拥有过的第一个家。但这微不足道的期冀在破灭时方为人所见，可笑得如一个骗局，如他的人生一般被一片片剥离，他的灵魂也好似被撕碎成各方片面的影子，而他一如既往，对着那碎块突兀粗糙的毛边无可奈何。

他漂在一把无根的浮萍上，从女贞路的橱柜荡向霍格沃兹的塔楼，依靠韦斯莱一家施舍的一点点温度，又从格里莫广场十二号的尖声嚎叫与遽然无声中跑回陋居的屋檐下，像一只被罗恩和双胞胎不停地丢出去又溜回来的地精。

他盯着凤凰之下火灰的星星光亮，只觉得也想将自己烧成灰烬。

那日光如同横劈的一把柴刀，在昏暗的天色下沤出一股淅沥的愁云惨雾。新任校长的黑魔标记灼热地烫着，黑魔王震怒难当。他解开袖口，校长室的画像们疏远地扫了一眼，各自回到了梦里。只有菲尼亚斯•奈杰勒斯•布莱克还站在画框里，带着一种矫揉造作的懒洋洋的姿态陪伴着他。

他想起无法继续的大脑封闭术课程，感觉自己像一个冲动而傲慢的格兰芬多，懊悔地讲述着一个缓和气氛的笑话：“你知道吗，布莱克校长——分院帽曾大力劝说过波特选择斯莱特林。”

他还记得他竭尽全力压回的惊恐，他真不敢相信——分院帽说波特应该去斯莱特林——斯莱特林！一个波特去斯莱特林！

他们现在知道是为什么了，或者自以为知道……伏地魔的魂片……可他心里的那个斯莱特林总是心怀揣测，一部分的他笃信着波特即便选择了斯莱特林，他也不会有什么两样，平庸傲慢、放肆无礼、自大狂妄、专爱违反纪律……这东西全刻在他的血液里了，连黑魔王都有些无辜。

菲尼亚斯靠在校长室里的画像里，挑起一根又细又黑的眉毛：“我倒是跟波特小崽子说过他应该来我们学院——”

斯内普控制不住自己，暗暗哼了一声。他不得不承认，无论小天狼星•布莱克与西弗勒斯•斯内普如何作想，哈利从不是老詹姆斯•波特。

他盯着一摊莫特拉鼠的触角，波特手上逐渐模糊的银白色疤痕从他眼前一闪而过——“我不可以说谎。”他感到一阵迟来的愤怒，呛咳着几乎要将他淹死，一片贫苦的血肉之躯裹着冻铁和坚霜。邓布利多的画像瘫倒在最大的画框里，大声打着鼾。

“你明白的，西弗勒斯——斯莱特林勇敢，但是不傻——我们明白自己应该要保命——虽然有时候我希望这对你来说别太难了。”前校长懒洋洋地靠在画框边上，突然倒下似的消失了。那股轻蔑还盘旋在他的头顶上，将他的面庞镶进一框僵硬的皮骨里，但是却远不如他设想的那般尖麻刺痛。

俱寂寥声，蜘蛛尾巷如一只只破敝的纸盒，将河水的腐臭气味与昏昏寒雾混浊地包裹起来，被横死的蛇虫鼠蚁充作一片褴褛的棺材。

哈利直愣愣地瞪着那黑黢黢的河流，好像听见了一声若有似无的呜咽……可是他怎么也听不见，什么也看不清了，破败的路灯将这黑暗割离成各个极不规则的小块，那刺目的灯光仿佛与条条黑影难舍难分地缠绕在一起，将每一位歇斯底里的受害者不由分说地筐在其中。河水还是含着呜咽冷冷清清地向前流着，不时被水面上浮过的垃圾和腐败的植物豁开河面，他觉得那与夜色同样阴暗破败的流水里应当有一块漩涡，将他的魂魄一点一滴地抽离搅散，丝毫不见那啜泣里的凄切悲戚……那正是他占据的这块躯壳发出的声音。

他越过锈迹斑斑的围栏上一个像是被粗暴砸开的豁口，径直走向混血王子诞生的沼泽。他能感受到有一股异生的魔力砰砰直撞着紧贴在蜘蛛尾巷腐旧墙壁上的保护咒，他小心翼翼将自己的魔力刺穿编织进去，潜过道道警戒与防护咒的织缝，战战兢兢地避开那些像无辜的蛛丝一般坦然的恶咒，用最无害的动作揭开无声咒的一角，却差点被一阵咆哮惊掉魔杖。马尔福，他那还活着的老对头竟然离开白孔雀那幽灵般的窝，不合时宜地出现在这里，大吼大叫。

“波特，波特，波特！一切都是为了波特！你当初那么喜欢——”他像突然被憋住呼吸似的停住了，令人不由得猜测起他的脸涨得通红的样子，“偏爱——我也是为了波特吗？一个假象？”

斯内普坐在德拉科•马尔福的对面那把破旧的摇椅上，仍然因未能愈合的伤口而沉默着。青年人惊怒的魔力爆发出来，四壁如纸片般哗啦作响、摇摇欲坠，他却没有半分举动，他的一双黑眼睛藏在昏暗不明的阴影里，令德拉科每看他一眼都吞下一口混着冰凉懊悔的呼吸。

他明知道不是这样的，不会是这样。可是他们太了解对方了，免不了在伤痕最重的地方补上一刀。他知道如果斯内普不想发那个牢不可破咒，他就不会接受，他有一百万种方法逃避，有无限的说辞拒绝，可是他接受了……

他母亲记忆中牢不可破咒的火舌细细地从他口鼻里漏了出来，像被他对自己无能失措的遽然狂怒所引燃，凶悍地伏在他的喘息下面，化作一条口齿狰狞的黑蛇，失去温度的吻部胁迫着他的心脏，等不及将他们二人再次撕碎。

他太害怕了，害怕这举动不过是一次霍格沃兹之外的重演，逃避的冲动顿时占满了他，而他也只能愤怒地扯开那扇看似脆弱不堪的木板门，将自己丢进浓雾里。

哈利看见马尔福破开那木门，一张癫狂苍白的脸奔袭而出。他快步跟上去，拐过三个巷口，直面着一根指向自己的魔杖。

“大难不死两次的男孩大驾光临？哈！”马尔福恶狠狠地说，与那个哈利印象中痛恨的蠢货如出一辙，满怀敌意从他的牙缝中流溢出来，“你为什么在这里！疤头！”

“与你无关。”哈利冷冷地把一字一句吐出来，“又是什么让你在这里呢？我以为他对你们来说所有的价值早就榨尽了呢——”

马尔福惊地像一条被当面强占了窝的白鼬一样跳出原位，狠狠地抓住波特的前襟，几乎把对方提了起来，可是哈利面上仍是冷漠无情，仿佛无动于衷——“他拯救了我！他拯救了我的灵魂！以他自己的灵魂为代价——”，他从喉咙底下嘶嘶地发吼，全身不停地打着寒噤，却依然是一副虚张声势的恐吓模样，嘴唇几乎半分不动——“所以劳驾救世之星不要自作多情，以为有了几场装模作样的‘魔药课补习’”，他深深喘了一口气，后槽牙咯咯作响，“多年以后，他就会突然‘堕入爱河’，跟那群穷酸鬼家的老母鸡一样对你爱不释手，把你窝在她的屁股下。”一道嘶哑破碎的笑声在他气管里轰隆隆地荡着，拳头上拧紧的指节几乎在哈利的锁骨上钻出洞来，他突然将哈利整个人哗啦一下甩到左边灰扑扑的旧墙上，拍起一大片陈年积灰，“滚回你的臭鼬窝去——波特小宝宝！！！”

哈利的魔杖紧紧嵌进手掌里，他缓慢地站了起来，依旧一言不发。他们俩恶狠狠地盯着对方，好像对峙着绕圈的饿龙，想要撕下对方身上最坚硬的那块鳞片，等着喉咙里的重重粗喘将自己勒死。德拉科猛然举起了魔杖，可是哈利也很快——

“障碍重重！”

“铁甲护身！”

但马尔福似乎并不指望能击败哈利，小巷狭窄的道路中忽地瘴起浓重的烟雾，刺鼻的气味让他流出了眼泪，哈利只感到自己瞬间被捉住了手臂，肚脐上被什么扯了一下，他听到一声喊叫：

“霍格沃兹！”

他们站立在魔法学校大门前，愤恨凿刻出他们的五官，令他们顾不得抹掉泪水，只是扶着野猪眼皮底下的铁柱，在互相憎恶的目光中粗声喘着气。

“给我看他的记忆！疤头——”

哈利粗暴地打断了他的话，大声咆哮起来——“不——”

德拉科•马尔福猛地撞上他的身体，眼睛里流淌出来他从未见过的浓烈恶意——哈利相信自己也是一样。他们俩像两个麻瓜一样丢开了魔杖，抓紧对方的前襟猛烈地摇晃着，恨不得把对方活活掐死，马尔福愤怒的呼吸像狼人的牙一样划在他脸上——

“他是为了我——”他尖声狂叫，“他说要尽一切努力——放弃所有——保护我！他是我的！他的一切都是我的——”

哈利听到自己嘶哑地大笑起来，咽喉底下发出呼哧呼哧的抽气声：“他为了谁而死呢——是你吗，马尔福？他又为了谁，舍弃一切（anything）呢——”

马尔福暴跳如雷，如困兽犹斗：“所以你真的觉得——他喜欢——你——你吗？波特！你——我才是他最喜爱的学生，他最骄傲的——如果说他还能爱什么人——”

哈利顿时感到一阵残忍不仁的欲望穿刺过他的头骨，撕开了他的口舌。“是吗？”他像担心惊起一片魂灵那样低声说，冷酷的情感倒灌进他的肺管，只等着用言语把对方碾碎——“那他的——他的校长室的口令是什么呢，马尔福？只要你能说出来，我就给你看他的记忆——”

他用舔过刀锋的快意咀嚼着对方，马尔福的脸猝然灰败了，一阵扭曲的快乐泵入他的血管，他的心脏冲动地四处撞上他的血肉皮骨，将其他内脏碾得粉碎，他不可自持地想着：“只有我——只有我——”

“邓布利多。”

德拉科•马尔福抬起眼来，冰冷的怨恨将他砸死在原地。

他曾经回想过自己遑急的渴盼，他曾经恳求过莉莉考虑一下选择斯莱特林，可她该怎么思索一样自己都还不了解的事情呢？他不得不承认自己的错误，正如承认他人生中一个又一个了无止境的错误一般——她如果真因为他盲目地哀求而屈服，选择了斯莱特林，那她又会承受怎样的歧视与鄙夷呢？他自身的那些不堪往事，仅仅是划过后脑，便已如一根寒铁棒直直戳进他的肺里，令他难以克制地嘶嘶冒着凉气。她年轻而可怜可爱的生命如若还要经受这般创巨痛深——这个想法飘过鼻尖，压迫着他惊惧地蜷起身来，如同悸慄拧痛千肠。

她的确是一位格兰芬多。

“麻瓜出身会有什么不同吗？”

他听到莉莉再一次在他的记忆中询问，她的手指掠过他被泥土沾得灰黄的皮肤，他手里被自己撕碎的落叶无声无息地扭曲着，恢复了它们在新芽上那仍真挚无辜地面对这个世界时的样子。她轻声问着，期待中浮着一丝胆怯，用年轻气盛支撑着自己凋萎生命的男孩子迟疑着等它落下去，他听到自己说了一个未能守诺的谎言——

“不会，不会有什么不同。”

斯内普睁开双目，朝尖叫棚屋走去。

“那个男孩的灵魂还没被完全糟蹋，我不愿意因为我的缘故把它弄得四分五裂。”

德拉科无声地尖叫了一下，全身被颤栗狠厉地鞭笞着，像一只满身疮疤、正在被新旧交加的伤痕缓慢杀死的癞皮狗。他的双眸死死咬住对面的斯内普，灰眼睛里填满了泪水的颜色。

“那么我的灵魂呢，邓布利多？我的呢？”

马尔福迅速走上前去，可他虚弱得好像随时要坍塌在斯内普脚边，化成一摊碎屑。他的呼吸像一把粗砺的镰刀豁开他的胸膛，血液随着刀锋破成裂口的形状，同喘息一起被喉骨绊倒，搅成咯吱作响的肉块。他仿佛只有一个愿望，就是跪倒在年长者的身边，抱紧他的躯体，亲吻他的双手，请求原谅——他的身体晃了一下，突然止住了。那些炽烈又寒冷的泪水从他的双眼中挤了出来，可悲地沾湿了斯内普的记忆，一下子干涸了。

“只有你知道帮助一个老人免于痛苦和耻辱会不会伤害你的灵魂……”

他们全都呆呆地看着他，苍白无力，比起记忆中的两个人更像是幽灵。斯内普好像被这清白无辜、大发慈悲，却又大义凛然的语句钉在原地，可即便是三尺长的钢钉穿透他的膝盖也不能让他发出一声叫喊了。他终于跟他们一样，在翻滚的记忆中认清了，邓布利多从未施舍他一点仁慈——他轻轻地点了点头。

“谢谢你，西弗勒斯……”

邓布利多的声音在记忆中被骤然卷走，一股心满意足在他的喉咙上沾了一下，即刻随之消散了。

“你信任他……却不信任我。”

斯内普低声说着，好像听不见自己的声音。哈利的心跳瞬间被拽住了，空荡荡地悬在他的躯体里，无声的钟摆一般。他只想将它捞起来、摘下去，只想将它握在手里，只想将它交给斯内普，只为了再听一听它的声音。

“这不是信任不信任的问题。你我都知道，我的时间有限。我必须给那男孩足够的信息让他去完成需要完成的事情。”

马尔福好像在斯内普收声之后再也没在听了，他痴然地沉浸在斯莱特林的无望里，眼里是令哈利恨恶的怜惜，好像斯内普捧着自己的灵魂，要献给他，又唯恐他弃之如敝履一样。

“西弗勒斯，在你杀死我之后——”

“你什么都不肯告诉我，却还指望我帮你那个小忙！”前斯莱特林院长的声音将他们俩摇晃着，好像一锤震怒地将他们敲得神志不清。“你觉得所有事情都理所当然，邓布利多！说不定我改变主意了呢！”

一束刚烈的痛苦令哈利的身躯抽动了一下，马尔福的胸膛无声地上下起伏着，他几乎要倒在那影子上了。

“你发过誓的，西弗勒斯。说到你为我效力的事，我记得你答应过要密切关注我们那位年轻的斯莱特林朋友，对吗？”

德拉科迎着泪水，使劲睁开眼睛，他的眼神里全是被磨碎的怯懦、愁苦和悔恨，他好像一具四肢僵硬的死尸，眼眶里却锚见有一个人蓦然活了过来似的。

“那么那男孩……那男孩必须死去？”斯内普脸上布着一方诡异的沉静，好像一个死人迎来了车裂街头的结局。

“而且必须由伏地魔亲自动手，西弗勒斯。那是非常重要的。”邓布利多笃定地说，好像要下定决心抛下一把任人蹂躏的枯草，可孱弱的命运使他仍然闭着双眼。

“我还以为……这么多年来……”哈利忽然之间受不了远远地瞧着他们了，在死亡的路上他从未感受过如此巨大的疼痛，正如小天狼星所说，比进入梦乡还要快，还要容易。可他却受不了这沉沉压在他脊背上的沉痛悲哀，斯内普的悲哀。他从未如今天一般认识到他们于命运无足称道，正如费泽伦的预言，他们投入命运也无谓于复活石投入滩涂地，石子终究只是石子。

“我还以为我们是在保护他，为了她，为了莉莉。”马尔福仍站在斯内普的身旁，他的尖脸上划满了无所遁形的哀戚，他举起手来，安抚一道歇斯底里的幻影般坠落下去，斯内普的记忆如同感知到他一样颤抖了一下，陡然模糊了他们的面目，又坚韧地抹开了迟雾。

“我们保护他，是因为必须调教他，培养他，让他磨炼自己的能力。与此同时，他们之间的连接也变得越来越强，像一种寄生的生命。有时我觉得他好像自己也有所察觉。如果我真的了解他，我认为他会把一切安排妥当，这样当他毅然赴死时，就意味着伏地魔的真正完结。”

哈利只想冲上去，将马尔福从他的自作多情旁推开。邓布利多的话语麻木地荡在他的耳边，那冷漠的怨恨早已随着自己的死亡消逝了。

“你让他活着，只是为了他能在适当的时候赴死？”

马尔福惊慌地望着斯内普的双目，他的身体暗暗佝偻下去，哈利好像听见他发出很细、很小的一声呜咽，像一只伤痕累累的动物，可他又觉得那仿佛是从自己嘴巴里冒出来的。

“别大惊失色，西弗勒斯。你目睹了多少男男女女的死？”他们与黑巫师一同静默着，这无情的责难让哈利想起了弗雷德、莱姆斯、唐克斯、多比……那么多人死去了……那么多人。他什么也做不了。鲜血从德拉科•马尔福被咬破的嘴唇上滴落下来，他再也没力气发抖了，哈利脑子里掠过马尔福庄园那金壁辉煌的镜子，照映着旋转的女人奄奄一息的肉体……

“最近，只有那些我无力相救的人。你利用了我。”斯内普直起身来，他的反击里却只剩下肃静的岑寂，他已求无所求，退无可退了。

德拉科的眼睛像被月亮牵引一般，绕着他旋转，旋转。

“什么意思？”邓布利多的声音如十七年前唾弃斯内普时那般冷峭。

“我为你做密探，为你编造谎言，为你冒着致命的危险。这一切据说都是为了保护莉莉•波特儿子的安全。现在你却告诉我，你养着他，就像养着一头待宰的猪——”哈利哀悯地望着他，马尔福的身影消失了，他跌进斯内普的眼睛里，心脏又恢复了刺痛的跳动，他像数着自己的死亡一样漠不在意地听着，斯内普的心跳声会是什么样的呢？

“多么感人呐，西弗勒斯，难道你真的开始喜欢那个男孩了？”哈利知道将会发生什么，但这尖锐的质问划开他的肚腹，仍令他想蜷缩起来，原地消失不见。

“喜欢他？”斯内普低声叫着，好像这几个字已使他筋疲力尽。

“呼神守卫！”

那牝鹿仍是如此美丽温柔，她的光芒在哈利心里涂起一片温热。银光穿过马尔福伸开的指尖，他像妄想在湖中捞起月亮那样徒劳地望着他们，那母鹿的吻如抚触一个梦般蹭过他的手心，轻身一跃，消失在了晦暗不明的记忆里。

“这么长时间了，还是这样？”邓布利多宛若第一次看见一个人的血肉之心，衰微的泪水挂在他往日清明的蓝眼睛里。

“一直如此。”

“无限爱意。”哈利心里默念着，斯内普双眼紧闭着，泪水流连在他的面颊上，从鹰钩鼻的鼻尖滴落到一张泛黄发黑的照片上，将哈利那年幼的面目晕得模糊不清了。斯内普的面庞被垂下的发丝埋没，哈利只想伸手抚过他囚着疾痛的喉咙。德拉科同样跪在他身边，几根手指虚无地描过斯内普的眉眼，笨拙得仿佛要替一个孩子撩开头发，抹去眼泪似的。

“无限爱意。”哈利心里再次响了起来。

“校长，他们在迪安森林里扎营！那个泥巴种——”

“不许说那个词！”马尔福瑟缩了一下，惶恐不安地凑上前去，好像要继续方才的动作，却又失去了那等待着他的泪水一般，满面失悔。

“那个姓格兰杰的女孩打开包时说了地名，我听见了！”

“好，很好！现在，西弗勒斯，拿上那把宝剑吧！别忘了必须在有需要和有勇气的条件下才能拿到它——千万别让他知道是你拿去的！万一伏地魔读取哈利的思想，看到你在帮他——”邓布利多如戈德里克•格兰芬多本人一样英勇无畏，在画框中大力挥着手，好像也举着一把宝剑一样。

“我知道。”

他们观望着这缄声的诺言，邓布利多的话语逐渐动荡，在哈利的耳朵里朦胧不清了。锋利的剑呈着他的双眼，令这战士的声音灼热地印在他的眼皮上，他一如既往的冷淡声音炙烤着未亡人的皮肤，留下一道道融化的疤痕。

“不用担心，邓布利多。我自有安排。”

他们俩被冥想盆中的记忆缓慢地托升出来，像被人坚定地拥抱着。马尔福落在地毯上，沉默地盯着仿佛才被关上的校长室的大门。这圆形房间仍同斯内普在时一模一样，他的旅行斗篷搭在座位的扶手上，正是他前往迪安森林时穿的那一件。德拉科很轻、很慢地叹了一口气，安静得几近抽泣，年轻的心脏仍然坚定地跳着，他的胸膛也随之颤抖。他骤然抓起那件袍子，将它护在胸前，快步走出了校长室，如同追随着斯内普的步伐而去了。

而哈利仍如上次他阅尽斯内普的记忆时那般躺倒在地毯上，马尔福离开的脚步好像对他没有一分触动。冥想盆的光斑映在华美的穹顶上，抹开一个个愿景一般梦幻。福克斯的支架下面还有点点火星，呼吸般闪烁着，哈利盯着它们，他的灵魂好像被牵扯着，漂游回荡，躲在隐身衣之下，离那死亡的仆人很远，很远。

他的嘴唇轻轻颤动着，像那将死之人捉紧他的衣襟时一样，一双黑眼睛惊惧、快乐又平静。他默念着，一遍又一遍，遍体鳞伤，永无止境——

“无限爱意。”

* * *

注：本文对话及描述有大量引用及参考原著。

终于写完了，天知道我写这篇写了有多久，写得手痛，手机都拒绝了（ 跪（（（

这几天在读原著，其实看来看去，我觉得分院帽当初的决定是对的，你哈的性格真的挺蛇院，不过狮院也没什么不好，但我倒是很期待，不知道有没有蛇院哈的故事？

在最后一部时读到教授的质问“我的灵魂呢？”，我大半夜的就开始流眼泪……一边想一边读又天亮了……

我知道有很多作者描写过这段话，但是我不知道为什么就是想再写一遍……真是太痛了……真正喜爱他的人看到这些话该有多么痛啊……

其实我发现，德拉科最近在我这边很少发糖hhh 然后写完以后回头再看，好的他跟哈利两个人谁也没糖（）

明明教授活下来有HE条件了我怎么还写得这么苦…唔呜啊啊啊我想吃糖…………

不行了我头晕眼花，以后再beta吧（


	22. [HPSS] 永无休止

大半夜随手打的一个段子……  
还有一个我觉得应该可以独立成段，不影响主部分（明明只是段子…）的附属结局。

谨慎阅读。  
***

“我爱你。”哈利摇了摇头，泪水从嘶哑的嗓音里缓慢地挤出来，好像一个绝望的人，终于明白自己无路可退，“我爱你……可是你却并非如此——你并不爱你自己。  
“我可以接受你不爱我，真的，西弗勒斯。尽管光是这么想想我就已经感觉到自己在一点点死掉，但是我还是可以活下去。  
“只是我没办法——我不知道该怎么做，如果可以的话我真想把我的心掏出来，它让我痛得简直无法呼吸——可是还是无济于事。”哈利低低地喘着气，好像承受着莫大的苦难，而西弗勒斯束手无策。  
“我一直告诉自己再试一次，再多一天……但是我好像竭尽全力也没办法——我不知道该怎么让你看到，让你看见我眼中的你，让你爱他——”  
哈利朝他微笑着，那笑容里满溢的泪水让西弗勒斯迟钝地感受到一阵刀砍斧劈的疼痛，仿佛转瞬之间被撕成几瓣，但心脏仍无知无觉地跳动着。一双绿眼睛沉进他的胸膛里，如重石坠入深湖。  
“求求你，西弗勒斯，求求你——停止仇恨你自己吧——我愿意付出一切让你看清这个男人，让你爱他——如我爱他一样爱他。  
“求你了。”

***

“如果你想要分开的话，我可以——”  
哈利像被人当面甩了一巴掌，他顿时僵住了，却又狂躁地一挥手，粗暴地打断了他。  
“别逃走……”他哀求道，紧紧地握住西弗勒斯的双手，摁在胸前。  
“我知道这不会容易……这很难，真的。我知道，我都知道……”

  
“我不知道你为什么要这么做……”他垂下头，发帘遮住面目，仿佛已知身首异处的结局，“我不知道我为什么要这么做。”  
“因为我爱你。西弗勒斯，我爱你。”

  
“帮帮我，西弗勒斯——救救我吧，好吗？”

  
***  
本来也不想写这个结尾的，觉得画蛇添足……后来不知道为什么又写了，想一步到位BE的，结果HE了……或许我心目中一直都是向往HE的一个人吧。


End file.
